Gemeißelt in Eis
by Wortfetzen
Summary: D/Hr - Seit Jahren schläft Hermione den ewigen Schlafen". Harry versucht alles, um seine Freundin zu retten, jedoch trifft ihn die Erkenntnis, dass nur Draco Malfoy dazu fähig ist, wie ein Schlag. Wird er über seinen Schatten springen können?
1. Prolog

_**Titel:** Gemeißelt in Eis  
**Autor:** Tanya C. Silver  
**eMail:** SilverAlecis (at) aol (dot) com  
**Rating:** M  
**Genre:** Drama/Dark/Fantasy  
**Hauptcast:** Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley  
**Disclaimer:** Weder die Figuren, noch die darauf basierende Handlung meiner Fanfiction, gehören mir. Die Rechte an Harry Potter liegen ganz alleine bei Joanne K. Rowling. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld.  
**Achtung:** Im Laufe der FF werden verschiedene Daten vorkommen und es wird meist zwischen den Jahren 2002 und 2005 (vielleicht auch 2006) hin- und herspringen. Ich hoffe es wird nicht zu verwirrend, wollte allerdings schon mal vorwarnen :).  
**A/N:** Was neues :hihi:. Die Idee zu "Gemeißelt in Eis" entstand, als ich so ein Schloss der Schneekönigin vor Augen hatte. Irgendwie kams ganz schnell, auf jeden Fall wollte ich unbedingt etwas darüber schreiben und irgendwie dauert es auch nicht lange, bis ich eine Handlung hatte. Tadaaa, würd ich sagen :). Sieht am Anfang ein bisschen nach Harry & Hermione aus, allerdings kann ich versprechen, dass sich das ändern wird. Akzeptiert ihn also mal für's erste und reißt ihm nicht den Kopf ab ;). Über Reviews würde ich mich wahnsinnig freuen :hihi:.  
Bussi, eure Tanya_

* * *

**Prolog**

Er schritt durch die gleißende Helligkeit, die ihm wie ein einziges Labyrinth aus Spiegeln vorkam. Die drohende Stille vermischte sich mit den leisen Klängen seiner wiederhallenden Schritte und hin und wieder war auch ein leises Klirren in der Luft zu vernehmen. Dieses Klirren kam von den Eiskristallen, dass wusste er.  
Nacht für Nacht erlebte er den selben Traum. Nacht für Nacht musste er diese Hölle wieder und wieder ertragen und Nacht für Nacht war das Ende das Gleiche.

Hier in dem großen Einpalast war das Einzige, was er zu Gesicht bekam, seine eigenes Spiegelbild. Würde er einen Blick hinein, zu Seite werfen, sähe er in die Augen eines großen 25-jährigen Mannes mit breiten Schultern und athletischer Statur, dessen rabenschwarzes Haar verwuschelt von allen Seiten seines Kopfes stand und von den hellen grünen Augen kritisch gemustert wurde.

Sein Aussehen interessierte ihn allerdings heute genauso wenig, wie die Nächte zuvor. Stattdessen steuerte er zielstrebig geradeaus, um seine Schritte aber zu beschleunigen fehlte ihm einfach die Macht. Schon erblickte er ihn.  
Man mochte es kaum für möglich halten, doch die kristallene durchsichtige Form des Sarges vor seinen Augen, gab einen noch helleren Glanz ab, als der Rest des Eisschlosses.

Am liebsten wäre er in diesem Moment stehen geblieben, diesen Gefallen jedoch wollten ihm seine Füße nicht gewähren. Der Sarg kam immer näher und näher. Kurz vor ihm, blieb er stehen und sah auf ihn herab, während sich sein Herz von einer Sekunde auf die andere schmerzhaft zusammenzog.

Langsam streckte er seinen Hand nach der kalten Hülle aus. Als seine Finger das Eis berührten, durchfuhr ihn bitterer Schauern und noch größere Sehnsucht, als er sowieso schon empfand, wenn er ihr Gesicht sehen musste.  
Wie ein Engel lag sie zwischen dem blutroten Stoff mit dem der Kristallsarg ausgelegt war. Ihre Augen geschlossen, die Haut blass und der Körper in ein langes weißes Kleid aus Seide gehüllt, während das braune lockige Haar sanft ihr Gesicht umrahmte.

_Öffne die Augen!_, flehte eine Stimme tief in ihm und in diesem Moment sank er vor dem Sarg auf die Knie und vergrub - trotz dessen Kälte - sein Gesicht auf dem Eis.  
So viel und noch viel mehr hätte er dafür gegeben, wenn sie sie in diesem Moment wirklich aufschlug, wenn er das warme Braun in ihnen erblicken konnte. Es blieb ihm aber verwehrt es zu sehen.

Er wusste es schon. Bis jetzt war es immer so gewesen. Egal wie oft er sie besuchen kam, sie lag da und schlief ihren ewigen Schlaf, dabei hatte er doch nur einen Wunsch. Den Wunsch sie nur für kurze Zeit wieder für sich zu haben, damit er ihr wenigstens sagen konnte, wie viel sie ihm bedeutete...

* * *

_TBC_


	2. Kapitel 01

_**Disclaimer:** Weder die Figuren, noch die darauf basierende Handlung meiner Fanfiction, gehören mir. Die Rechte an Harry Potter liegen ganz alleine bei Joanne K. Rowling. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld._

* * *

**Kapitel 01**

_19. November 2005_

Langsam öffnete Harry seine Augen und sah in vollkommene Dunkelheit. Es dauerte ein wenig, bis er einzelne schemenhafte Umrisse ausmachen konnten, die ihm klar machten, dass es sich um einen Traum gehandelt hatte. Mal wieder.

Neben sich konnte er leise Atemzüge vernehmen, während sich ein zierlicher weiblicher Körper eng an seinen schmiegte. Langsam drehte er seinen Kopf und sah in das schlafende Gesicht der jungen Frau an seiner Seite. Einzelne Strähnen ihres langen glatten Haares fielen ihr sanft hinein und für einen Moment wünschte sich Harry, es mochte Braunes sein.

Dem war aber nicht so. Deutlich konnte man erkennen, dass sich stattdessen Schwarz von ihrer Haut abhob. Harry fand es stand Lavender nicht. Die dunkle Haarfarbe ließ ihren hellen Teint nur noch blasser wirken. Doch als sie sich unbedingt in den Kopf gesetzt hatte dem Blond abzuschwören, wollte sie kein Zureden von Harrys Seite akzeptieren. Schade eigentlich, machte sie das Blond doch viel hübscher.

Eigentlich aber konnte es Harry egal sein. Weder kümmerte es ihn, welcher Farbe Lavender die Ehre gab, auf ihrem Kopf zu glänzen noch interessierte es ihn, was sie überhaupt den ganzen Tag so trieb. Hauptsache, sie ist bei ihm. Hauptsache, er ist nicht alleine. Alles war gut, solange sie ihn ablenkte - solange er nicht daran denken musste.

Vorsichtig schob er Lavenders Arm beiseite, der auf seiner nackten Brust ruhte und stieg langsam aus dem Bett. Die Müdigkeit wollte ihn nicht mehr übermannen - zumindest hoffe er, dass sie fern bleiben würde. Zwei, drei, vielleicht auch vier Stunden Schlaf reichten ihm vollkommen.

Seinem Körper nicht, das wusste Harry. Alleine sein Bild im Spiegel für eine paar Sekunden zu betrachten reichte, um zu wissen, wie schlecht es ihm ging. Wie sehr er doch mit sich und der Welt abgeschlossen hatte.

Die Gesichtszüge schlaff und fahl, tiefe dunkle Ringe unter seinen Augen und den gefühllosesten Blick, den er je bei jemandem gesehen hatte. Er war wirklich verwundert, dass ihn Lavender bei seinem Aussehen überhaupt noch wollte. Musste wohl wirklich Liebe sein. Eine Liebe die nur sie empfand.

Es reichten wirklich ein paar Sekunden, denn länger ertrug Harry es einfach nicht sich so am Ende zu erleben. Schnell öffnete er den kleinen Badezimmerschrank und bot dem Spiegel schließlich ein Halt. Vielleicht war es allerdings einfach nur wieder sein schlechte Gewissen, das ihn plagte, bei dem Gedanken an die Schönheit in seinem Bett.

Sie konnte einem schon Leid tun. Jedoch tat er sich noch viel mehr Leid.

Langsam drehte er den Wasserhahn auf und sofort ergoss sich ein Strahl aus kühlem Nass über seine Hände, dessen Feuchtigkeit er sogleich in sein Gesicht rieb. Nach ein paar Minuten ließ er wieder von seinem Gesicht ab, griff nach inem Handtuch und trocknete dieses, bevor er das Bad wieder verließ. Den Blick in den Spiegel aber miet er nun.

Er hasste Spiegel.  
Konnte sein Angesicht nicht ertragen.   
Konnte nicht die Schuld in seinen Augen sehen.

Mit schleppenden Schritten ging er ins Wohnzimmer und ließ sich auf dem Sofa nieder. Sein Blick fiel auf die teils aufgeschlagenen, teils unberührten Bücher, die quer über den Tisch verteilt waren. Alle beschäftigten sich mit dem Thema _Schlafzauber_.

Bei dem Gedanken daran spürte Harry plötzlich doch die Müdigkeit langsam in sich aufsteigen und zum ersten Mal kam ihm der Gedanke, dass es doch eigentlich ganz schön wäre zu schlafen. Traumlos. Unschuldig.

Zumindest würde es für die Menschen um ihn herum so aussehen, als würde er ohne Schuld sein. So wie es für ihn aussah, wenn er sie schlafen sah. Das Mädchen, das Lavender nicht im geringstes glich. Das Mädchen, dessen Haar nicht schwarz, sondern braun war. Das Mädchen, deren Augen braun, statt blau waren.  
Überhaupt, schwarzes Haar und blaue Augen, was war denn das für eine Kombination?

Im gleichen Moment verfluchte sich Harry für diesen Gedanken. Es war weder fair Lavender mit Hermione zu vergleichen, noch dieser irgendwelche Vorwürfe zu machen, die mehr als lächerlich waren, oder ihr überhaupt Schuld an irgendetwas zu geben. Lavender hatte an nichts Schuld. Sie hatte nur das Pech, dass sie ihn liebte.

Wieder einmal allerdings spürte er bei dem Gedanke kein Mitleid für sie, wenn er daran dachte, dass er ihre Liebe nicht erwiderte. Warum sollte er auch? Wurde seine Liebe erwidert? Nein, natürlich wurde sie das nicht. Konnte auch schlecht erwidert werden - hatte eigentlich nie eine Chance dazu gehabt.

* * *

_21. November 2002_

Noch nie im Leben hatte Harry sich so glücklich gefühlt wie in diesem Moment und gleichzeitig trug er auch noch nie so viel Entschlossenheit mit sich. Während seine Augen Hermione mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen fixierten, ließ Ron unter dem Gelächter der anderen lautstark den Korken der Champagnerflasche knallen.

Der Krieg hatte viele Opfer gefordert.

Sirius Black, Albus Dumbledore, Charlie Weasley, Parvati Patil, Seamus Finnigan, Minerva McGonagall, Rubeus Hagrid, Angelina Johnson, Luna Lovegood, Cho Chang, Fleur Delacour, Viktor Krum, Arthur Weasley und George Weasley.

Sie alle würden die Zeit des Friedens nicht mehr erleben. Sie alle konnten nicht erfahren, wie eine Welt ohne Voldemort aussah, weil viele es schon längst vergessen hatten oder einfach in diese schreckliche Zeit hineingewachsen waren.

Nun allerdings war Voldemort besiegt und die Einheit der Todesser gebrochen. Es konnte sich nur noch um Tage oder vielleicht sogar Wochen handeln, bis das Ministerium die restlichen geflohenen Anhänger Voldemort endlich in die Finger bekommen würde. Sie aber interessierten die letzten Deserteure nicht mehr, denn der Dunkle Lord hatte endlich gelernt, was es hieß, zu sterben.

Der Kampf war hart und die Suche nach Voldemort Seelensplittern ziemlich kräfteraubend gewesen, doch die Mühe hatte sich gelohnt, wenn man am Ende so ein bezauberndes Lächeln von Hermione geschenkt bekam, wie nun Harry.

Er sah zu, wie sie vorsichtig an dem Glas nippte, nachdem Ron ihr ebenfalls die durchsichtige, leicht gelbliche Flüssigkeit eingeschenkt hatte. Ihm fiel es schwer sich auf seinen Eignes zu konzentrieren. Nicht nur, weil sie ihn einfach um den Verstand zu bringen schien, sondern auch, weil er so aufgeregt war, wie es nur ging.

Die kleine Freundesfeier zwischen Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Fred, Dean, Neville, Lavender, Remus, Tonks und Harry dauerte Stunden. Stunden in denen jeder ausgelassen glücklich war und nichts dieses Glück zu trüben schien. Doch auch solche Stunden ging einmal vorüber.

"Willst du wirklich nicht hier bleiben? Ginny bleibt auch.", fragte Harry bittend und schenkte Hermione einen zuckersüßen Blick, während sie in ihren weißen Mantel schlüpfte und einen schwarzen Schal um den Hals warf.  
Bis jetzt hatte er nicht wirklich gewusst, das er zu so einem Gesichtsausdruck fähig war, doch der schon etwas angestiegene Alkoholwert in seinem Blut schien noch nie entdeckte Talente in ihm zu wecken.

Hermione schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. "Ginny hat sich auch vollkommen betrunken.", meinte sie und warf einen Blick über seine Schulter, um ihrer Freundin kurz dabei zuzusehen, wie sie eng an Dean geschmiegt tanzte, während ein verträumter, nicht ganz nüchtern wirkender, Blick ihr Gesicht verzierte. Harry folgte ihren Augen und lächelte. Es war wirklich erstaunlich, welche schon längst vergangenen Gefühle an solchen Abenden wieder zu Tage kamen. "Außerdem muss ich Morgen wirklich arbeiten. Sie brauchen mich im Krankenhaus, immerhin gibt es auch viele Verletzte.", fuhr sie dann erklärend fort.

Harry nickte verständnisvoll, dann aber griff er nach seiner eigenen Jacke, zog sie sich an und hielt Hermione Gentleman-Like den Arm entgegen. Seine eigenen Gefühle wollte er ihr nicht erst deutlich machen, wenn er schon mehr als über dem erträglichen Wert intus hatte. Hermione lächelte, als sie ihren einhackte und zusammen gingen sie hinaus auf die kalten Straße vor dem Grimmauldplatz 12.

Sie wohnte in einer kleinen Wohnung nicht weit von dem ehemaligem Quartier des Phönixordens entfernt. Zu Fuß war es höchstens ein zehnminütiger Marsch, denn sie die meiste Zeit schweigend verbrachten. Harry suchte schon die ganze Zeit nach Worten, doch er fand nicht wirklich die Richtigen um ihr endlich zu sagen, was er schon so lange für sie empfand. Auf einmal jedoch spürte er, wie sie ihren Kopf gegen seinen Oberarm bettete und so sah er verwundert zu ihr herab.

"Alles in Ordnung?"  
Im gleichen Moment wollte er sich für diese Frage am liebsten schallen. Natürlich war alles in Ordnung mit ihr! _Wenn sie ihren Kopf gegen deinen Oberarm lehnt, will sie nur den romantischen Moment genießen_, rief die Stimme in seinem Kopf energisch, doch Hermiones Antwort auf die Frage wiedersprach dieser.  
Langsam schüttelte sie den Kopf.

Das veranlasste Harry dazu stehen zu bleiben. Erwartungsvoll und besorgt sah er zu ihr herab, während sie sich von seinem Oberarm löste und ihm in die Augen sah.  
"Was glaubst du wird jetzt geschehen?", wisperte sie schließlich.  
Auf diese Frage war Harry nicht vorbereitet gewesen und er wusste auch nicht wirklich, was sie damit meinte.

"Was geschieht mit uns, Harry?", wiederholte Hermione, die den irritierten Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte. "Mit dir und mir. Ron, Ginny und all den anderen? Wie geht es jetzt weiter? Ein Leben lang hatten wir in der Zauberwelt nur ein Ziel vor Augen gehabt, nämlich Voldemort zu vernichten. Jetzt haben wir das Ziel erreicht und ehrlich gesagt weiß ich nicht, wofür ich jetzt noch leben soll. Überhaupt unsere Freundschaft... entstand sie nicht nur, weil wir gegen das Böse gekämpft haben? War das nicht das Einzige, was uns je zusammen gehalten hatte?"

Nun war es nicht mehr die Frage die Harry irritierte, sondern mehr ihre ganze Erklärung. Ihm kam es wie eine Art Wahrheit vor, über die er noch nicht wirklich nachgedacht hatte - doch hatte sie wirklich mit allem Recht?  
Nachdenklich runzelte er die Stirn und betrachtete Hermione aufmerksam. In ihren Augen steckte ein erwartungsvolles Glitzern. Schließlich seufzte er.  
"Vielleicht, ja... mit der Begründung für unsere Freundschaft magst du Recht haben.", brachte er schließlich langsam hervor. "Allerdings glaube ich nicht, dass es jetzt für uns kein Ziel mehr vor Augen gibt. Wir haben Frieden, wir können glücklich sein."

"Kannst du denn glücklich sein, wenn du an all die Opfer..." Sie stockte kurz. "... und unsere toten Freunde denkst?"  
Wieder wusste Harry nicht wirklich was er antworten sollte. Schon oft hatte er sich diese Frage gestellt. Heute hatten sie gefeiert, denn es gab einen Grund zu feiern, doch eigentlich war es viel mehr ein Grund zur Trauer, denn mit dem heutigen Tag starb auch das Gefühl in ihren, sich für ihre toten Freunde einzusetzen. Jetzt führten sie das Leben, was sie auch so gerne gehabt hätten. Allerdings waren sie auch dafür gestorben.

Langsam erwiderte er Hermiones Blick wieder. "Ich bin mir sicher, dass... meine Mum hat mich gerettet, damit ich heute nun vor dir stehen kann. Das hat sie sicher nicht getan, damit ich nun - nachdem alles ein Ende hat - in Trauer zerfließe über das, was geschehen ist. Ich soll glücklich sein."  
Hermione seufzte. "Aber kannst du das denn Glück nennen, wenn du heute vor mir stehst? Wir könnten so viele andere Dinge tun. Noch mehr Menschen retten, anstatt den Sieg zu feiern."

Harry wusste nicht wirklich wie lange ihr diese Fragen schon durch den Kopf ging. Irgendwie kam es ihm jedoch vor, als hätte sie der Krieg zu einem Menschen gemacht, der nur noch von schlechtem Gewissen getrieben wurde. Ein leichtes Lächeln huschte ihm über seine Lippen. "Woher willst du wissen, dass es mich nicht viel glücklicher macht heute vor dir zu stehen, als irgendjemandem das Leben zu retten?"

"Weil es logisch ist.", antwortete Hermione prompt.  
"Nein, das ist es nicht.", erwiderte er lächelnd. Langsam griffen seine Hände um ihre Taille und zogen sie vorsichtig an sich. Hermiones braune Augen weiteten sich vor Verwunderung. Harry konnte aber nur kurz ihren Blick erwidern, denn schon hatten sich auch seine Lippen auf ihre gedrückt.

Es war ein Kuss voller Vorsicht und Zurückhaltung, gleichzeitig versuchte Harry so leidenschaftlich und innig zu sein, wie er es noch nie zu einem anderen Menschen gewesen ist. Als Hermione jedoch plötzlich seinen Kuss erwiderte, fiel ihm ein Stein vom Herzen. Wahrscheinlich hätte er es nicht überlebt, wenn sie ihn zurückgewiesen hätte.

Plötzlich jedoch ertönte ein seltsames Geräusch, auf der bis jetzt lautlosen ausgestorben Straße. Verwundert fuhren die beiden auseinander und sahen sich irritiert nach der Ursache um. Harry brauchte auch nicht lange um diese zu finden.  
Deutlich waren die Umrisse einer finsteren Gestalt auf dem Gehweg zu erkennen, die sich von dem hellen Schein der Straßenlaternen leicht abhob. Er hatte keinen Zweifel daran, dass diese Person so eben hierher appariert war.

"Harry!", wisperte Hermione erschrocken.  
Er merkte wie sich ihre Finger fester um seinen Arm klammerten und sie ihren Zauberstab aus der Manteltasche hervorholte. Schnell griff er ebenfalls nach seinem. Für ihn bestand kein Zweifel, das diese Person mehr Feind als Freund war - was sich auch schon einen Augenblick später bestätigte.

Langsam kam die vermummte Gestalt auf die beiden zu. Während zuvor durch die Laternen nur ihre Umrisse zu erkennen waren, konnte man jetzt deutlich einen Blick auf die Todesser-Maske in seinem Gesicht werfen. Als Harry sie sah, zögerte er keine Sekunde und schickte schon einen Entwaffnungszauber auf den Todesser.

Dieser jedoch wich seinem Zauber ohne großer Mühe aus. Sogleich ertönte sein schallendes Gelächter in der Nacht, während seine kalten grauen Augen die beiden freundlos fixierten.  
"Ist das etwa alles, was der berühmte Harry Potter zu bieten hat?", wollte er kühl wissen.  
Der Klang seiner Stimme kam ihm seltsam vertraut vor, jedoch wusste er durch den abdämpfenden Effekt seiner Maske nicht wirklich wem er sie zuordnen sollte.

"Was willst du hier noch? Dein Meister ist tot!", rief Harry ihm wütend entgegen. Er hasste ihn schon jetzt dafür, dass er ihm den Abend ruinierte und vor allem, ausgerechnet in dem romantischsten Moment seines bisherigen Lebens aufgetaucht war.  
"Das ist mir wohl bewusst", scharrte er mit eiserner Stimme. "und genau deswegen wird dein Leben nun auch ein Ende finden. Hier bist du alleine. Niemand kann dich beschützen. Nicht deine heißgeliebte Mutter, nicht der berühmte Dumbledore oder jemand deiner unreinen Freunde. Dieser Kampf wird fair... und dein Ende bedeuten."

"Er ist nicht alleine!", schrie Hermione auf einmal wütend neben ihm.  
Die Augen des unbekannten Todessers wanderten zu ihr. Harry konnte deutlich den Spott und Hohn erkennen, der sich in Schatten über sein Grau legte.  
"Schweig, Schlammblut!", donnerte er. "Was soll den so jemand wie du schon gegen mich ausrichten können?"

Automatisch griff Harry nach Hermiones Hand und wandte sich vorsichtig zu ihr um, jedoch noch so, dass er den Todesser noch im Augenwinkel hatte.  
"Verschwinde.", zischte er ihr zu. "Er wird dir nichts tun, denn er will mich."  
Hermione schüttelte aber den Kopf. Pure Entschlossenheit lag in ihrem Blick. Harry merkte wie ihm warm ums Herz wurde und er musste lächeln.  
"Ich bitte dich, geh!", rief er eindringlich. "Das ist nicht dein Kampf, sondern meiner!"

Hermione musste schlucken. Die Sekunden ihn denen sie ihm nur unentschlossen in die Augen sah, schienen sich fast zu endlosen Stunden hinzuziehen. Schließlich nickte sie aber zögernd und für Harry war es, als würde ihm ein Stein von Herzen fallen.  
"Doch bitte... Harry, bitte pass auf dich auf.", bat Hermione inständig. Sie legte ihre andere freie Hand auf seine und küsste ihn.

Ein Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen, als Hermione sich wieder von ihm löste und sich umwandte um zu Entkommen. Harry sah ihr kurz hinterher, dann schenkte er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Todesser.  
"Du denkst doch nicht wirklich, dass ich dein kleines Schlammblut so einfach davon kommen lasse?", lachte der Todesser kalt.

Harrys Herz verkrafte sich und plötzlich verschwand die Gestalt des Todessers vor seinen Augen unter einem lauten Knall. Panisch wandte er sich zu Hermione um und schrie ihren Namen über die Straße, während er so schnell er konnte auf sie zu rannte. Diese blieb erschrocken stehen und ließ ihren Blick langsam über ihre Schulter wandern. Schon aber ertönte auch der zweite Knall den Harry erwartet hatte. Der Todesser erschien direkt vor Hermione, packte sie an den Schultern und schmiss sie unsanft zu Boden.

Das Gefühl der Machtlosigkeit in Harry wuchs und wuchs. Wie ein Verrückter rannte er auf den Todesser zu, wusste aber, dass er ihn nicht rechtzeitig erreichen konnte, um Hermione zu retten. Der Wunsch ihr zu Hilfe zu eilen benebelte ihn schon so sehr, dass es vollkommen unmöglich war auch nur daran zu denken den Zauberstab zu benutzten. Kurz schenkte der Todesser ihm ein überlegenes Lächeln und im gleichen Moment als er mit seinem Zauberstab einen Fluch über Hermione legte, schrie Harry wütend auf.

Gleißend weißes Licht raste auf Hermione zu. Harry musste stehen bleiben und die Hände vor Augen halten, um nicht geblendet zu werden. Die Luft vermischte sich nun auch mit Hermiones Schrei und schaffte es seine Eingeweide zu gefrieren. Nach ein paar Sekunden verschwand es wieder. Langsam senkte Harry seine Hände und starrte auf ihren regungslosen Körper herab. Er konnte nicht glauben was er da sah. Es durfte nicht wahr sein. Sie konnte nicht tot sein. Noch nie in seinem Leben hatte er eine solche Leere in seinem Inneren gespürt, wie in diesem einen Moment.

Auf einmal ertönte das kalte Lachen des Todessers und versetzte Harry somit einen zweiten Schlag. Langsam zwang er seinen Blick von Hermione zu nehmen und starrte ihn an. Die Zufriedenheit und Schadenfreude in seinen Augen hätte größer nicht sein können.  
"Na? Sprachlos Potter?"

Er konnte sein Gesicht nicht erkennen, doch hörte an seiner Stimme, dass ein breites Grinsen auf seinen Lippen lag. Auf einmal traf ihn auch die Erkenntnis und ihm wurde klar, wer genau vor ihm stand. Eine Flut aus unendlichem schien ihn zu packen und mit sich zu reißen.  
"Du", presste er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

Harry umklammerte so fest seinen Zauberstab, das es schon beinahe weh tat. Das Klopfen seines Herzens dröhnte ihm in den Ohren, genauso wie das Rauschen seines Blutes. Rache, er wollte Rache. Das war das Einzige woran er noch dachte. Dieser Mann hatte ihm den Menschen genommen, der ihm mehr als alles andere bedeutet hatte.

"Bereit zum Duell, Potter?", fragte er selbstsicher.   
Langsam schüttelte Harry den Kopf, während seine Augen ihn fixierten. "Mit dir duelliere ich mich nicht.", peitschen seine Worte ihm entgegen. "Dein Leben wird nämlich sofort hier enden! _Avada Kedavra_!"

Grünes helles Licht schoss aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabes und traf den Todesser. Überraschend, das konnte Harry in seinen Augen erkennen, doch es interessierte ihn nicht. Eine halbe Sekunde später fiel sein Körper kraftlos zu Boden. Er war tot.   
Jedoch schenkte er ihm nicht weiter Beachtung. Stattdessen schritt er langsam auf Hermiones regungslosen Körper zu und glitt nehmen sie.

Ihre Augen waren geschlossen. Das braune lange Haar fiel ihr in Locken sanft ins Gesicht. Sie sah aus, als würde sie schlafen. So rein, unschuldig und friedlich. Gerne hätte Harry die Hand ausgestreckt und ihre Wange berührt, doch er konnte es nicht - hatte zu viel Angst vor der Kälte ihres Körpers. Die Tränen brannten in seinen Augen, während der Schmerz sein Herz zu zersetzen drohte.

Langsam fiel etwas kleines weißes auf ihr Gesicht und keine Sekunde später löste es sich auf. Vorsichtig hob Harry seinen Blick und sah zum Himmel empor. Viele kleine Schneeflocken fielen herab und wollten die Erde bedecken. Der erste Schnee in diesem Winter. Von da an, hasste Harry den Schnee, hasste diesen Tag.

* * *

Mit trägen Schritten ging Harry wieder zurück in sein Schlafzimmer. Er wollte sich wieder zurück zu Lavender ins Bett legen, erstarrte jedoch in seiner Bewegung, die Decke beiseite zu schieben. Seine Augen blickten aus dem großen Fenster hinaus. Zögern ließ er die Decke wieder sinken und ging stattdessen auf dieses zu.

Hinter sich im Bett konnte er ein leises Seufzen vernehmen. Einen Moment später knarrte etwas und Harry spürte, wie sich Lavenders Hand langsam auf seine Schulter legte und sie ihren Kopf an seinen Arm schmiegte.  
"Schön", wispere sie etwas verschlafen. "Der erste Schnee. Ich liebe den Schnee."

Voll Wehmut betrachtete Harry ebenfalls die großen weißen Flocken, die langsam auf die Stadt hinunterglitten. Er hasste den Schnee.

* * *

_TBC_

_**A/N:** Ich weiß, mit diesem Kapitel habe ich ziemlich viele Fragen aufgeworfen. Nicht zuletzt auf die Antwort, wer der Todesser war. Vielleicht haben ja einige von euch Theorien zu dem Ganzen. Ich würde sie gerne hören :). _


	3. Kapitel 02

_**Disclaimer:** Weder die Figuren, noch die darauf basierende Handlung meiner Fanfiction, gehören mir. Die Rechte an Harry Potter liegen ganz alleine bei Joanne K. Rowling. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld._

* * *

**Kapitel 02**

_20. November 2005_

Wie viel Zeit war nun schon vergangen?  
Wie oft hatte er Glück gehabt und war nur um haaresbreite Entkommen?

Draco wusste es nicht wirklich. Irgendwann hatte er aufgehört zu zählen. Das Einzige was er jedoch wusste, war, hier war nun Endstation.

Aus der kleinen schäbigen Zelle, in die man ihn gesteckt hatte, war kein Entkommen mehr. Er wäre nicht Draco Malfoy, wenn er es nicht schon längst versucht hatte. Der kleine etwas dickliche Wachzauberer, der heute Morgen seine Zelle bewacht hatte, würde noch lange Sterne sehen. Ihm war es ein leichtes gewesen an dessen Zauberstab zu kommen und diesen gegen ihn zu verwenden.

Aber wie hatten seine Eltern ihn früher immer gemahnt?  
„Spiel nicht mit fremden Zauberstäben, Junge!"

Dieses Mal musste er ihnen Recht geben. Der Zauberstab hatte nämlich nicht so wie er gewollt. Während es ihm noch gelang, seinen Gegner unter einem Schweigezauber zu stellen, war der fremde Zauberstab mit seinen Furunkeln schon überfordert und schließlich wollte diese auch auf ihn losgehen. Unnötigerweise hatte er jedoch Hilfe für seinen Gegner herbeigeschrien, als er versuchte, den schmerzhaften Zauber loszuwerden.

Und die Hilfe kam. Der Wachzauberer wurde gegen einen anderen ersetzt, der ihm nun den ganzen Tag mit grimmiger Genugtuung entgegenblickte und er immer noch hinter selbst immer noch hinter Schloss und Riegel des Ministeriums saß.

Dracos Verhandlung war bald. Man hatte ihm gesagt, dass ein solch „gefährlicher" Todesser wie er es war Glück hatte, überhaupt eine Verhandlung zu bekommen, doch da man ihm seit dem Sturz von Lord Voldemort nichts mehr nachweisen konnte (da das Dunkle Mal an seinem Oberarm vollkommen verschwunden war), waren die einzigen Beweise, seine Taten, die er so sorgfältig ausgeführt hatte, dass auch die Beweislast in diesem Bereich ziemlich gering war.

Das Sie ihn nach Azkaban brachten wusste er. Das Ministerium fand immer einen Grund. War er auch noch so klein, noch so fadenscheinig, noch so unrealistisch. Es würde auch niemanden stören, selbst wenn er bei jedem seiner begangenen Morde unschuldig wäre. Todesser gehörten in der Zauberwelt hinter Schloss und Riegel und mutmaßliche ebenfalls.

Hauptsache die Welt würde nach der weiteren Einsperrung eines Verdächtigen wieder etwas sicherer aussehen. Er konnte es ihnen nicht mal sonderlich verübeln. So würde er vielleicht auch denken. Hoffnungsvoll.

Hatte er aber selbst Hoffnung? Hoffnung hier wieder hinauszukommen und nicht mal den kleinen Zeh in die Gemäuer von Azkaban zu setzten?

Mit trüben Blick starrte er gegen die Gitterstäbe, empor zu dem kleinen Fenster, das ganz oben in die Mauern eingeschlagen und durch das ein kleiner Ausblick gen Himmel zu werfen war.

Ein bitteres Lächeln stahl sich über seine Lippen.

Hoffnung? Nicht wirklich.

Aber er hatte ja auch damit gerechnet. Es war ihm immer schon klar gewesen. Irgendwann, da würden sie ihn kriegen und irgendwann, da würde die Flucht ein Ende haben.

Wie aber, hatte überhaupt alles begonnen?

Ein Malfoy war von seiner Geburt aus ein Todesser. Einer, der die Familientradition fortsetzen musste, oder einer, der sie fortsetzen wollte.

Draco wusste nicht wirklich, zu welcher Kategorie er sich zählen konnte.  
Hatte er sich dieses Leben mit Macht und Kraft gewünscht? Ja.  
Hatte er sich dieses Leben mit Frieden und Freiheit gewünscht? Ja.

Es war wie eine Ironie des Schicksals, dass er nun mit rein gar nichts mehr dastand.

Macht? Niemand erzitterte wirklich vor ihm.  
Kraft? Wieso saß er dann noch hinter den Gittern dieser Zelle?  
Frieden? Es gab ihn, doch wo war sein eigener Frieden?  
Freiheit? Dazu musste er wirklich nichts mehr sagen...

Vielleicht hatte er dies aber alles, wenn dieser schicksalhafte Tag damals nicht gewesen wäre. Der Tag, an dem er sich für die falsche Seite entschied. Für seine...

* * *

_21. November 2002_

Vielleicht mochten es mache als Gerechtigkeit bezeichnen, vielleicht aber auch als verdiente Strafe für all die schrecklichen Taten die sie begangen hatten, im Endeffekt änderte dies allerdings nichts daran, dass sie den Krieg verloren hatten.

Das Gute hatte gesiegt.

Er war sogar live dabei gewesen. Als Voldemort und Harry Potter sich gegenübertraten, hatte er sich im Verborgenen gehalten und als der tödliche Zauber den Dunklen Lord traf, tat er ... rein gar nichts.

Draco konnte nicht wirklich verstehen, warum sein Vater nun deswegen wütend auf ihn war, denn irgendwie – Draco wusste bis heute nicht wie – hatte sein Vater Wind von dem Ganzen bekommen. Wieso aber hätte er den sein Leben für ihn geben sollen? Letztendlich hätte er nichts davon gehabt, denn dann wäre er tot gewesen.

„Du bist einfach nur eine Schade für die Malfoys!", donnerte Lucius Malfoy.

Er holte zu einem Schlag aus. Die peitschende Wucht mit der seine Hand Dracos Gesicht traf, ließ ein feuriges Brennen auf seiner rechten Wange einsetzen, trotzdem aber zeigte er ihm keinerlei Schmerz, sondern starrte ihn kalt an.

„Eine Schande, weil ich mich nicht umbringen lassen wollte?", fragte Draco ruhig.

Es war deutlich zu sehen, dass sein Vater nicht nur wütend auf ihn war. Er bebte förmlich. Die fahle Blässe in seinem Gesicht, war Zornesröte gewichen, seine Augen glitzerten gefährlich und die Nasenflügel und seine Lippen zitterten.  
Als sein Vater plötzlich seinen Zauberstab zuckte, war es sich sicher, keine Sekunde lang würde er zögern. Er käme nicht mehr Leben aus Malfoy Manor hinaus.

Angst ergriff ihn. Lucius Malfoy war alles zu zutrauen, in diesem Zustand würde er sein eigen Fleisch und Blut umbringen – und Schlimmeres. War es nötig, würde er ihn auch abschlachten und ausweiden, bis nichts mehr von ihm übrig war.  
Trotz aller Mühe sich Draco allerdings diese Angst nicht Überhand gewinnen zu lassen. Sollte er seinen Vater denn wirklich die Genugtuung geben und zeigen, dass er der Schwächling war, als den er ihn hinstellte?

„So?" Ein tobsüchtiges Lächeln erschien auf seinen Lippen. „Dann ist sich der feine Herr für den Tod etwa zu schade, was?", donnerte er zornig. „Hilft seinem eigenen Lord – seinem Herrn und Meister nicht – wenn er in Gefahr ist?"

„Er ist dein Herr und Meister, nicht meiner."

Am liebsten hätte sich Draco für diese Worte sofort auf die Zunge beißen wollen, doch es war zu spät. Sie waren ihm tatsächlich entschlüpft. In seinen Augen mochte es wohl auch so sein, doch für Lucius hatte er soeben sein Todesurteil unterzeichnet.

Keine Sekunde später donnerte er auch schon einen Flucht auf ihn. Sein „Crucio!"-Ruf vermischte sich mit Dracos Schreien, das er nicht zurückhalten konnte. Qualvolle Hitze und fast unerträgliche Schmerzen durchfuhren seinen Körper. Es wollte ihm die Luft zum Atmen nehmen und trieb ihm Tränen in die Augen. Draco spürte nur halbwegs wie er seine Fingernägel in das Fleisch seiner Arme grub und sein Körper unentwegt, wie unter Stromschlägen, zuckte.

Es kam ihm wie Stunden vor, als der Fluch endlich von ihm ließ und er schließlich auf den kühlen Boden fiel, mit dem Kopf auf Stein. Dieser Schmerz tat aber längst nicht so weh, wie der eben ertragene.

„Na? Immer noch zu schade für den Tod, mein Sohn?", wisperte Lucius Malfoys Stimme plötzlich dicht an seinem Ohr.

Es klang gehässig und feindselig. Draco jedoch bekam dies nur so am Rande mit. Er war unfähig irgendetwas zu erwidern, geschweige denn genau auf die danach folgenden Worte zu achten, denn je leiser er sprach, desto lauter wurde das Dröhnen in seinen Ohren.

Auf einmal durchfuhr eine laute helle Stimme das geschehen und erreichte sogar ihn. Langsam hob er den Kopf vom harten Steinboden und blickte direkt auf eine tiefrote Flüssigkeit, die sich auf diesem angesammelt hatte. Sein Blut.

„Bitte nicht", wimmerte die Stimme abermals.

Vorsichtig wandte Draco den Kopf und erkannte seinen Mutter im Türrahmen. Schön, anmutig und zum ersten Mal... emotional. In ihren hellblauen Augen schimmerten Tränen, die langsam über ihre Wangen rannten und am Kinn abperlten. Draco konnte sich wirklich nicht erinnern, dass sie jemals wegen ihm – geschweige denn überhaupt – geweint hatte.

„Was nicht?", bläffte Lucius unbeeindruckt.

Draco wusste, dass es ihn mehr als ärgerte, Wiederworte von seiner Frau zu hören. Niemals hatte sie ihm widersprochen und erst Recht nicht in Erziehungsfragen.

„Er ist... dein Sohn", meinte Narcissa leise. Sie senkte den Blick und sah zu Boden, jedoch nur, um ihre erneut aufkeimenden Tränen zu verbergen. „Das darfst du nicht tun."

Schweigen trat ein. Ein Schweigen, dass nur von Dracos unregelmäßigen Atmen unterbrochen wurde. Er hatte Mühe sein Gewicht auf den Händen verlagern, damit er sie ansehen konnte. Es gelang ihm aber nicht, sich aufzurichten.

Plötzlich aber durchbrach ein lautes Gelächter diese Stille. Draco sah, wie Narcissa unter diesem erschrocken zusammen zuckte und einen Schritt zurücktreten wollte, doch sich gerade noch dazu zwang, dies nicht zu tun.

„Du hast Recht." Lucius schenkte ihr ein Lächeln, von dem Draco nicht wirklich wusste, was es sein sollte, doch als er sich wieder ihm zuwandte, lächelte er eindeutig boshaft. „Draco soll es selbst tun", meinte er.

Erschrocken weiteten sich Dracos Augen. Für einen Moment glaubte er sich verhört zu haben, doch als die selbstsichere und hasserfüllte Miene nicht von Lucius Gesicht wich, wusste er, es war bitterer Ernst. Während er langsam unter Schmerzen zum Stehen kam, konnte er seine Mutter bitterlich schluchzen hören. Sie hatte ihr Gesicht in einer Hand vergraben und schlang die andere um ihren Oberkörper.

„Was meinst du damit?", fragte Draco schließlich langsam.

Hoffnung. Allein Hoffnung war es, die es schaffte, ihn so naiv werden zu lassen. Später sollte er nie wieder auf irgendetwas hoffen.

„Zieh deinen Zauberstab, mein Junge", befahl er. „Du bist ein Malfoy, und hast nicht nur deine, sondern auch unsere Eher in den Dreck gezogen. Du bist es nicht mehr Wert am Leben zu sein. Überhaupt ist es dir nicht mehr würdig die selbe Luft wie ich zu atmen. Los zieh!"

Es fiel Draco schwer sich aufrecht zu halten. Sein Körper zitterte, seine Hände und auch seine Stirn war von kaltem Schweiß bedeckt. Niemals hätte er geglaubt, dass sein Vater so weit gehen würde. Dachte er wirklich, er würde sie jetzt umbringen, weil er seinen taten bereute oder einfach nur Angst vor ihm hatte?

„Ich..." Draco stockte.

Wieso fiel es ihm nur so schwer „Nein" zu sagen? Er musste aufmerksam das Gesicht seines Vaters. Der Blick in seinen Augen wirkte nicht nur erfüllt voller Hass, sondern auch prüfend. Was musste er tun um diese Prüfung zu bestehen? Was erwartete er denn von ihm und konnte er überhaupt bestehen?

Schließlich schluckte Draco und schüttelte den Kopf. „Das werde ich nicht tun", entgegnete er ihm. „Mein Leben ist nicht dazu da, um es durch meine Feigheit zu beenden."

Die Braue Lucius wanderte empor. Seine Augen blitzten kalt. „Du nennst also deine Tat kühn?", fragte er spitz.

Draco erwiderte darauf nichts. Nun war jedes Wort entscheidend und einen Fehler – wenn er sich nicht schon einen erlaubt hatte – wollte er nicht begehen.

Lucius presste seinen Lippen zusammen. „Nun, dann sei es eben so", wisperte er kalt. „Aber das war ein großer Fehler mein Sohn. Dein Schicksal ist besiegelt. Ich werde dein Leben zur Hölle machen. Leb wohl!"

Mit diesem Worten apparierte er. Überraschung zeichnete sich auf Dracos Gesicht. Damit hatte er wirklich nicht gerechnet. Eine leere Drohung seines Vaters und sein plötzliches Abhauen hatte er nicht erwartet. Noch nie im Leben war er auch so erleichtert gewesen, wie in diesem Moment.

* * *

Erst einen Tag später, sollte Draco erfahren, was er wirklich mit den letzten Worten seines Vaters auf sich gehabt hatte. Denn seine letzten Worte, waren wirklich seine letzten gewesen. Er starb – im Kampf mit Harry Potter.

Es war auf der Titelseite ganz groß im Tagespropheten unter der Überschrift „**Lucius Malfoy vom Jungen, der Ihn besiegte, ermordet – Tragisches Ende eines Kampfes**" zu lesen gewesen.  
Mit „tragisch" wurde allerdings auf keinen Fall der Tod seines Vaters bezeichnet, sondern eher das Dahinscheiden Hermiones Granger, der besten Freundin Harry Potters, die am selben Abend mit ihm zusammen war.

Jedoch war sie keinesfalls ins Reich der Toten dahingeschieden, sondern ins Reich der Träume. Lucius Malfoy hatte Hermione Granger, mit einem „Ewigen Schlafzauber" belegt, aus dem nur ein Wunder sie wieder erwecken konnte.  
Eine Frage, hatte ihn allerdings seit diesem Tage nicht mehr losgelassen: Wieso hatte er sie nicht getötet?

* * *

_TBC_


	4. Kapitel 03

_**Disclaimer:** Weder die Figuren, noch die darauf basierende Handlung meiner Fanfiction, gehören mir. Die Rechte an Harry Potter liegen ganz alleine bei Joanne K. Rowling. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld._

* * *

**Kapitel 03**

_21. November 2005_

Sein kommendes Schicksal lag wie ein Damokles-Schwert über ihm, als Harry die Hand auf die Klinke legte. Jedes Mal das Selbe und jedes Mal fiel es ihm schwerer. Dabei musste er es doch eigentlich schon gewohnt sein. Drei Jahre waren eine lange Zeit. Eine lange Zeit, um zu akzeptieren, wo sie nun war...

Entschlossen drückte er die Klinke hinunter und trat hinein in den großen Keller des Grimmauldplatzes 12. Trotz des Wärmezaubers, konnte er dennoch die eisige Kälte, die ihn empfind, wahrnehmen. Seine grünen Augen wanderten durch den Keller. Hier war alles voller Eis. In drei Jahren hatte sich der Keller zu einem Reich voller Spiegel entwickelt, indem es glitzerte und tropfte.

Große Eiskristalle hingen von der Decke und wuchsen aus dem Boden, während darüber eine feine leichte Schicht lag. Durch die Fenster drang helles Sonnenlicht in den Eisraum und tauchte alles in ein atemberaubend helles Licht, doch schaffte die Sonne nicht das Eis zu schmelzen.

Niemals, wirklich niemals, hatte er das beabsichtig, doch es war nötig gewesen, um ihr zu helfen. Den Zauber, den er erfunden hatte, um sie ohne Nahrung und Flüssigkeit am Leben zu erhalten, hatte diesen Alptraum aus Eis erschaffen. Das Eis und der Schnee, den er so sehr hasste, half ihr überhaupt nicht schon längst tot zu sein.

Er wollte sie nicht wie bei den Muggel an Schläuche und Maschinen angeschlossen sehen. Genauso wenig wollte er es, dass Heiler sie Tag für Tag auf die verschiedensten Art und Weisen oder durch Spritzen dazu zwangen, ihre künstliche Nahrung aufzunehmen.  
Harry war überzeugt davon, dass das Eis die beste Methode war, um Hermione am Leben zu erhalten.

„Harry?", erklang auf einmal ihre helle Stimme.

Langsam wandte sich Harrys Blick von Hermiones Sarg ab, den er soeben wehmütig betrachtet hatte, und sich ihr zu.

Sie war so schön wie eh und je. Das weiße Kleid umschmiegte ihren feinen zierlichen Körper und die blasse makellose Haut, während ihr einzelne Strähnen ihres langen Haares sanft ins Gesicht fielen. Das Braun ihrer Augen betrachtete ihn liebevoll und mit einem freudigen Funkeln.

„Hermione", lächelte Harry ihr entgegen.

Hermione legte den Kopf schief und kam langsam zwischen den Eiskristallen auf ihn zu. „Wo warst du denn die ganze Zeit?", fragte sie mit trauriger Stimme. „Ich habe auf dich gewartet."

Entschuldigend sah Harry sie an. „Es tut mir Leid", erklärte er ihr. „Die letzten Tage waren ziemlich anstrengend für mich."

„Das sieht man." Hermione griff langsam nach seiner Hand und schmiegte diese langsam gegen ihre Wange, während sie dabei ihre Augen schloss.

Bei dieser Berührung zuckte Harry etwas zusammen. Er müsste es gewöhnt sein, wie so vieles. Sie war schon immer kalt gewesen.

„Sehe ich wirklich so schrecklich aus?", flüsterte er matt lächelnd.

Hermione öffnete ihre Augen wieder. Aufmerksam und voller Liebe betrachteten sie ihn. Schließlich schüttelte sie den Kopf, ließ aber seine Hand dabei nicht los.

„Nein", meinte sie. „Ich sehe noch viel schlimmer aus."  
„So ein Quatsch, Hermione." Harry drückte ihr einen kleinen Kuss auf die Lippen und lehnte dann sanft seinen Stirn gegen ihre. Ihre Lippen, als auch ihre Stirn war ebenfalls eiskalt. „Für mich bist du der schönste Mensch auf Erden."

„Harry, du weißt, dass das nicht stimmt", murmelte Hermione bekümmert. Sie festigte den Griff um seinen Hand, zog ihn an den Sarg. „Sieh mich doch an, Harry. Ich sehe aus als wäre ich tot."

Harrys Augen huschten über den scheinbar leblosen Körper Hermiones im Sarg und wanderten dann wieder zu der Hermione an seiner Seite. Sie hatte Recht, das wusste er. In solchen Momenten tat es aber weh, wenn sie Recht hatte.

„Nein, Hermione." Er strich ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und küsste sie erneut. „Du bist nicht tot. Du lebst, sprichst hier mit mir und-"  
„Bald aber werde ich es sein, Harry." Das Liebevolle aus ihren Augen verschwand. Zurück blieb Verzweiflung und Trauer. „Der Schlaf raubt mir die Kraft, das Leben. Er nimmt mir ein Gefühl, Harry."

„Nein, nein, nein!" Schnell wandte sich Harry von Hermione ab und betete sein Gesicht in seinen Händen, während er den Kopf schüttelte. „Das stimmt alles nicht." „Doch das tut es", meinte Hermione leise.

Langsam legten sich ihre feingliedrigen Arme um seinen Oberkörper und er spürte, wie sie ihren Kopf gegen seinen Rücke betete. Wieder war sie kalt. So kalt...  
„Hilf mir doch endlich...", wisperte sie. „Harry, du musst etwas tun. Irgendetwas! Wenn du mich liebst, dann-"

„Hör auf!" Schnell befreite er sich aus Hermione Griff und wirbelte zu ihr um. „Ich liebe dich, verdammt noch mal! Aber du bist hier! Dir wird nichts geschehen! Es braucht seinen Zeit, verstanden. Ich werde dich hier rausholen!"

Jedes Mal das selbe. Harry hasste sich und Harry hasste diese Hermione vor ihm.  
Diese Hermione, die ihm immer wieder das sagen wollte, was er sowieso schon wusste.  
Diese Hermione, die auch wusste, er war Schuld.

Tränen bildeten sich in ihren großen braunen Augen. Ungläubigkeit spiegelte sich daran. „Nein...", schniefte sie. „Warum willst du mir denn nicht helfen, Harry? Ich liebe dich, warum tust du es nicht? Warum?" Langsam glitt sie zu Boden, lehnte sich gegen den gläsernen Sarg und zog ihre Beine an ihren Körper, während ihr Gesicht ihn weiterhin weinend entgegensah. „Die Lösung, Harry. Sie ist da, doch du willst sie einfach nicht sehen. Warum denn nicht?"

Harry ließ sich vor Hermione auf die Knie fallen und packte sie an den Schultern. Er wollte ihr nicht wehtun, doch die Wut in seinem Inneren auf sie, war stärker. Wieder war sie so unendlich kalt. „Wenn es einen Lösung gibt und du sie kennst, warum sagst du sie mir dann nicht, verdammt noch mal?", schrie er sie an.

Hermione jedoch zeigte sich unbeeindruckt. Ihre Augen groß und wässrig, ihre Gesichtszüge zweifelnd. „Warum liebst du mich nur nicht Harry?", murmelte sie verständnislos mit leiser Stimme.

„Harry?", erklang auf einmal einen andere Stimme, die nicht Hermione gehörte.

Erschrocken wirbelte Harry um.

* * *

_22. November 2002_

„Mr Potter?"

Schnell hob Harry beim Klang seines Namens den Kopf und sprang vom Stuhl auf dem Gang des St. Mungos auf. Er konnte den mitfühlenden Blick des Heilers schon jetzt nicht ertragen. Wieso hatte er nur so ein schlechtes Gefühl?

Vielleicht weil sie einfach nicht aufgewacht war, als er sie mindestens zehn Minuten wie ein Verrückter geschüttelt, ihren Namen dabei gerufen, ja fast geschrien hatte und er nicht glauben konnte, warum Heiler etwas schaffen sollten, wozu er nicht fähig war? Wieso aber war sie nicht erwacht? Wieso, verdammt noch mal, wenn sie nicht tot war?

„Mr Stevens, was ist mir ihr?", wollte Ron neben Harry wissen.

Harry war dankbar, dass der den Heiler nicht selbst fragen musste. Im Augenblick wollte einfach kein Wort über seine Lippen. Sein Hals fühlte sich trocken und rau. Heute Nacht hatte er einfach zu viel geschrien. Vor Wut, Verzweiflung und Schmerz.

Gleich nachdem dieses schreckliche Unglück geschehen war, hatte Harry Hermione ins magische Zauberkrankenhaus gebracht und von dort aus Ron informiert, der mit Ginny und Neville keine fünf Minuten später hier eingetroffen war.

Die Miene des Heilers wurde bekümmerter. „Mr Malfoys Zauber war ein mächtiger Zauberer", erklärte er leise. „Er hat sie mit einem Schlafzauber belegt-"

„Einem Schlafzauber?", fiel Ginny ihm hoffnungsvoll ins Wort. „Dann dürfte es für Sie doch ein Leichtes sein-"

„von extrem hoher Magie", fuhr er fort. „Um genau zu sein, schwarzer Magie dritten Grades. Mit anderen Worten... Mr Potter, Mr Weasley, Mrs Weasley, Mr. Longbottom..." Seine Augen wanderten aufmerksam zu jeden der vier. „nur ein Wunder könnte helfen Ihre Freundin wieder aus dem ewigen Schlaf zu holen. Es tut mir Leid."

Mit diesen Worten wandte sich der Heiler mit gesenkten Blick von den Vieren ab und ließ sie am Gang des St. Mungos stehen. Noch nie in seinem Leben hatte Harry so sehr wie jetzt geglaubt, der Schmerz würde ihn zerfressen.

* * *

„Ron!", rief er mit unnatürlich hoher Stimme, als er seinen Freund in der Tür zum Keller des Grimmauldplatzes 12 stehen sah. Er konnte nicht länger das Gewicht auf seinen Händen halten und fiel rücklings zu Boden. Als er seine Augen wieder auf sie Stelle richtete, an der eben Hermione zusammen gekaut gesessen war, erkannte er, dass sie nicht mehr hier war. Natürlich, sie verschwand immer.

Ron betrachtete ihn mit verwundertem Blick das Bild, das er dort auf dem Boden gab. Schließlich wurde sein Gesichtsausdruck bekümmert und mitfühlend. Langsam kam er auf ihn zu und setzte sich zu Harry vor den Sarg.

„Ich weiß, wie du dich fühlst", seufzte Ron traurig. „Sie fehlt mir auch."

Harry starrte seinen besten Freund mit trüben Blick an. Wusste er wirklich wie er sich fühlte? Wurde er wirklich auch so von Schuldgefühle zerfressen wie er?

„Ich glaube nicht, dass du verstehst wie es mir geht, Ron", meinte er schließlich trocken. Langsam richtete sich Harry vom Boden auf, wandte sich um zum Gläsernen Sarg und sah hinab auf das Mädchen, welches er über alles liebte.

„Wieso Harry?" Ron war nicht aufgestanden, sondern sah ihn nur verständnislos von unten herab an. „Wieso glaubst du immer nur, du würdest den meisten Schmerz von uns tragen? Denkst du etwa wir haben kein Recht sie zu lieben? Ginny, Neville, Fred, George, alle die anderen und ich?"

Harry konnte nicht anderes, als ein kühles Lächeln für seinen Freund übrig zu haben. Er hatte einfach keine Ahnung. Nein, er wusste wirklich nicht, welch Qual es für ihn war, sie jeden Tag sehen zu müssen. Jeden Tag mit ihr zu sprechen, jeden Tag vorgeworfen zu bekommen, dass die Lösung ganz in der Nähe war, doch er sie einfach nicht entdeckte. Erst Recht aber wollte er nicht von ihr zu hören kriegen, dass er sie nicht liebte, denn es war pure Liebe für Hermione und purer Schmerz über ihren Verlust, der ihn überhaupt noch dazu trieb jeden Tag nach einer Möglichkeit zu suchen, sie wieder zurückzubekommen. Ron verstand nicht! Rein gar nichts!

„Verschwinde", zischte Harry leise.  
Verwundert hob sein bester Freund die Braue und erhob sich wieder langsam vom Boden. „Wie bitte?"  
„Ich sagte, du sollst verschwinden", wiederholte Harry etwas angespannt.  
„Du kannst mich hier nicht so einfach-"  
„Verdammt noch mal! Ich habe gesagt du sollst verschwinden! Raus hier, lass mich mit ihr alleine!"

Deutlich konnte Harry an Rons Gesichtsausdruck erkennen, wie aufwühlt und zugleich verärgert er über den Zorn in seiner Stimme war. Ihm jedoch war das gleich. Er konnte sich nicht auch noch um eine Streiterei mit ihm kümmern. Hermione war das Einzige was zählte.

Verständnislos schüttelte Ron schließlich den Kopf. „Was ist nur mit dir passiert?"

Er wandte sich ab und ging wieder hinaus aus dem Keller. Harry wusste was passiert war. Jemand hatte ihm seine Seele entrissen und diese ins ewige Eis geschlossen. Langsam ließ er seinen Blick durch den großen Keller wandern.

„Hermione?", rief er in die wiedergewonnene Stille und Einsamkeit hinein.

Es kam aber weder eine Antwort von ihr, noch erschien sie. Für Harry nichts Neues. Es war immer wieder so. Sie ging, wenn jemand kam. Hermione zeigte sich nur ihm.

* * *

_TBC_

_Review? Büüüddddeeee!!!_


	5. Kapitel 04

_**Disclaimer:** Weder die Figuren, noch die darauf basierende Handlung meiner Fanfiction, gehören mir. Die Rechte an Harry Potter liegen ganz alleine bei Joanne K. Rowling. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld.  
**A/N:** Reviews... Reviews... Wo sind sie nur :snif:? Ich bitte an dieser Stelle alle Schwarzleser bei denen ich auf der Alert- oder sogar Fav-Liste stehe auch mal etwas zu hinterlassen. Es ist ein ziemlich deprimierendes Gefühl, wenn man immer wieder sieht, wie viel gelesen, jedoch nichts dazu kommentiert wird. Im Vergleich zu dem Schreiben der Kapitel ist das schreiben eines Review kein wirklich großer Kraftaufwand. Ich weiß, wovon ich spreche.  
Mir ist bewusst, dass diese Handlung nur schleppend vorangeht, jedoch ist das nötig, damit der Realitätsgehalt nicht verloren geht. Auch will ich die Leute beruhigen, die vielleicht meinen, dass Draco zu kurz kommt. Anfangs sicherlich, doch er wird immer mehr eingeführt und letztendlich läuft es auch auf ein Hermione & Draco-Pairing hinaus. Keine Sorge :).  
Danken will ich allerdings **dramine** und **HexenLady**, die brav an mich gedacht und ein Review hinterlassen haben. Ihr seit einfach goldwert ;).  
**Wichtig:** Wie ja in letzter Zeit schon so oft der Fall, gehen mal wieder die Alerts nicht :/. Damit ihr aber weiterhin mitbekommt, wenn ich neu update, gebt doch einfach neue eMail-Adresse an und ich schreibe euch eine Mail, falls wieder dieses Problem besteht.  
hegdl, eure Tanya ;) _

* * *

**Kapitel 04**

_21. November 2005_

Als Harry in die Küche des ehemaligen Black-Anwesens kam, saßen Ron und Ginny bereits am Frühstückstisch, während sein bester Freund ihn keines Blickes würdigte, schenkte dessen Schwester ihm ein schwaches Lächeln.

Die beiden jüngsten Weasleys wohnten in dem Haus, das er vor Jahren von seinem Paten Sirius Black geerbt hatte. Sie selbst besaßen noch nicht die Mittel, um sich etwas Eigenes zu kaufen und wollten auch nicht ewig im Elternhaus leben. Harry, der immer noch Freund genug war, hatte ihnen schließlich den Grimmauldplatz 12 angeboten.  
Er selbst brauchte dieses alte Herrenhaus nicht. Schon damals, nach Sirius Tod, hatte er nicht vorgehabt hier irgendwann seine Zelte aufzuschlagen und dieses Vorhaben wohnte bis heute noch nicht in seiner Brust.

Seit einiger Zeit allerdings musste er sich an manchen Tagen zusammenreißen überhaupt wieder zurück in seine Wohnung zu kehren, wenn er hier war. Und dafür gab es auch einen Grund. Hermione.  
Wie oft hatte er sie nicht schon gebeten mitzukommen? Aber immer wieder hatte sie den Kopf geschüttelt und gesagt, sie müsse hier bleiben.

Harry war das unverständlich. Was musste er denn noch alles tun um sie wieder aus diesem Schein des Schlafes zu erwecken? Machte sie ihm nur etwas vor? Immerhin sprach er doch auch Tag für Tag mit ihr!

„Das Ministerium hat gestern einen Todesser zu fassen bekommen", erklärte Ginny plötzlich.

Verwundert wurde Harry aus seinen Gedanken gerissen und wandte sich wieder der Realität zu, in der er das Bild der beiden Weasley-Geschwister klar vor Augen hatte. Er spürte etwas Genugtuung in seiner Brust. Ihnen hatte sich Hermione noch nie gezeigt. Der Einzige, der Hermiones Geheimnis erfahren durfte, war er gewesen.

Trotzdem allerdings zwang sich Harry nicht weiter darüber nachzudenken. Er ließ sich am Tisch nieder und nickte langsam, um Ginny zu zeigen, dass er sie verstanden hatte.

„Willst du denn nicht wissen, wer dieser Todesser ist?", fragte sie.  
„Wer ist es denn?", murmelte er, um sie zufinden zu stellen.

Ginny jedoch antwortete nicht, sondern reichte ihm den Tagespropheten, der neben ihr auf dem Tisch lag. Harry griff nach der Zeitung. Er brauchte nicht einmal eine Seite aufzuschlagen, denn die neuste Gefangennahme zierte das Titelblatt. Ein junger Zauberer im Alter von ungefähr 17 Jahren, mit blondem, längerem Haar, verschmitzten Lächeln, spitzen blassen Gesicht und grauen Augen sah ihm entgegen. Es war ein Foto, das ihm bereits aus seinem Hogwarts-Jahresbuch des Jahrganges 1997, allzu vertraut war und zeigte keinen geringeren als Draco Malfoy.

Harrys Eingeweide zogen sich zusammen. Er spürte wie heiße Wut sich langsam seines Körpers bemächtigte. Mit kaltem Blick starrte er auf das Foto des jungen Malfoys. Schon so oft hatte er es ertragen müssen und immer wieder hatte dieses Lächeln nichts liebevolles an sich gehabt, sondern es war – genauso wie er – voller Kälte und Falschheit.

Neben dem Bild prangte mit großen Letter die Überschrift: **Langjähriger Flucht endlich ein Ende gesetzt**.

_Am gestrigen Morgen des 20. Novembers gelang dem Ministerium endlich die Fassung des Todessers, der die Zauberwelt schon seit Jahren in Auffuhr versetzte. Draco Malfoy (25), der Sohn des verstorbenen und berüchtigten Todessers Lucius Malfoy, wurde in seinem Versteck nahe der Kleinstadt Shine Town aufgegriffen und wartet nun hinter den sicher verschlossenen Ministeriumsmauern auf seine Verhandlung. Laut des Ministeriums brachten einige Hinweise der Anwohner der Stadt die Auroren auf seine Spur.  
Draco Malfoy, dem es als einer der letzten Todesser gelang, ganze drei Jahre nach dem Fall Sie-wissen-schon-wems, dem Ministerium nicht in die Hände zu fallen, hatte in dieser Zeit zwar wenige blutige Spuren verbreitet, war jedoch nur zu berüchtigt für seine grausame und brutale Art zu morden. Es ist ein offenes Geheimnis, dass der junge Malfoy einer der engsten Vertrauten des Dunklen Lords war. Allerdings ist bis zum heutigem Tage nicht wirklich geklärt, ob es eher Trug oder Schein seinerseits war, denn neben grausamen Morden, gab es auch immer wieder glaubwürdige Zeugen, die berichteten, von ihm verschont worden zu sein. Er ..._

Ein übles Gefühl überkam Harry. Es gelang ihm nicht mehr dem Text zu folgen und so senkte er mit bebenden Händen die Zeitung. Am liebsten hatte er schreien oder gleich auf etwas einschlagen wollen. Alles nur, um die noch anschwellende Wut im Keime zu ersticken. Es war nicht wirklich geklärt auf welcher Seite Malfoy wirklich stand? Das klang in seinen Ohren nach einem grausamen Witz.

Erst jetzt bemerkte er, wie Ron und Ginny ihm teils besorgte, aber auch teils vorsichtige Blicke zuwarfen. Sie schienen auf eine Reaktion seinerseits zu warten. Harry wusste nicht wirklich mit was genau sie rechneten, allerdings konnte er es sich denken und so versuchte er so locker wie möglich mit dem Thema umzugehen.

„Ich hoffe mal, dass das Ministerium dann wenigstens keinen Fehler macht.", presste er hervor. Leider Gottes etwas härter und kälter, als er es beabsichtigt hatte.

„Sie wissen, welche schrecklicher Mensch Malfoy ist, Harry", versuchte Ginny ihn zu beruhigen.

Ein bitteres Lächeln bildete sich auf seinen Lippen. So war Ginny schon immer gewesen. Genauso wie Hermione es immer getan hatte, versuchte sie, ihn aufzumuntern. Dieses Mal allerdings war es vergebens, denn er hatte keine Aufmunterung nötig. In solch einer Situation war Hermione Ginny dann immer einen Schritt vorrausgewesen, denn sie hatte immer gesehen, in welchen Situation er wütend war und in welchen nicht.

„Das sollten sie auch", erwiderte Harry. „Sein Vater hat Hermione dieses schreckliche Schicksal auferlegt. Nie in Leben ist sein Sohn dann ein vollkommen anderer Mensch und erst Recht nicht, wenn er schon so viele Morde begangen hat."

„Wirst du ins Ministerium gehen?", fragte nun plötzlich Ron. Anscheinend schien er ihm, durch die neuste Meldung, ihre kleinen Konfrontation im Keller eben nicht mehr übel zu nehmen.

Harry nickte bestätigend. Zwar war er Zauberanwalt, doch wahrscheinlich nicht für Malfoys Fall verantwortlich. Dieses Mal allerdings waren seine Beweggründe nicht auf beruflicher, sondern auf menschlicher Ebene. Vielleicht würde er ihm sogar gelingen Malfoy lebenslang nach Azkaban zu schicken. Dafür würde er einfach alles tun.

Langsam stand er auf und ging unter den immer noch besorgten Blicken seiner beiden Freunde aus der Küche – erneut in Richtung Keller. Bevor er Malfoy einen Besuch abstattete brauchte er Kraft und es gab nur einen Menschen auf der Welt, der sie ihm geben konnte.

Genauso wie eine halbe Stunde zuvor, durchbrach ebenfalls leises Klirren die vollkommene Stille. Als Harry die Tür ins Schloss fallen ließ und sich umwandte, saß Hermione mit überkreuzten Beinen auf ihrem Sarg und lächelte ihm entgegen, während sie ihr Gewicht lasziv nach hinten auf ihr Hände verlagert hatten, die sich auf das kalte Glas legten. Anscheinend schien sie auf ihn gewartet zu haben.

Harry konnte nicht anders als ihr Lächeln zu erwidern. Langsam trat er zwischen den Eiskristallen hindurch auf sie zu und blieb vor ihr stehen. Ein Blick in den Sarg sagte ihm, dass Hermione dieses Mal entschlossen hatte, ihn nicht zu quälen und er nahm diese Erkenntnis mit Erleichterung, denn der Sarg war leer. Noch immer wusste er nicht wirklich, was sie eigentlich mit diesem Spiel bezweckte und der Maske, die sie schon drei Jahre aufrecht erhielt. Das Einzige was er wusste, war, dass Hermione sicher nicht schlief. Sie war hier, bei ihm. Aus irgendeinem Grund aber hielt sie sich versteckt. Lucius Malfoy war es, der ihr diese Angst gemacht hatte und genau deswegen, verspürte er so einen Hass auf ihn, denn seit dem Tag vor drei Jahren war Hermione für ihn ein Geheimnis geworden.

„Irgendwann wirst du noch krank", schüttelte Harry den Kopf und betrachtete mit runzelnder Stirn ihre leichte Bekleidung. Ihm war klar, nur wegen ihres Aufzuges, war sie so kalt. Fast schon unmenschlich kalt und er musste zugeben... es machte ihm sogar etwas Angst. „Ich hab dir schon so oft gesagt das du dir was Wärmeres anziehen sollst, wenn du hier bist. Wieso hast du dieses Kleid überhaupt an?"

Das Lächeln auf ihren Lippen wurde breiter. Sie beugte sich zu ihm herab und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf seine. „Weil es dir gefällt", wisperte sie, als sie sich wieder von seinen löste. „und du wolltest, dass ich es trage."

„Aber nicht, wenn du dann krank wirst und erst Recht nicht in dieser Eishölle."

Nun war es an ihr den Kopf zu schütteln. Ihre langen Locken schmiegten sich dabei wie immer wunderschön um ihr feines sanftes Gesicht. Sie war so schön und doch so... kalt.  
„Ich werde nicht krank, Harry."

„Komm mit mir hier raus, Hermione", bat er schließlich. „Du brauchst keine Angst haben, dir wird nichts geschehen. Lucius Malfoy ist tot, schon so lange Zeit und heute... heute hat man seinen Sohn gefasst. Er wird nach Azkaban gebracht, Hermione."

Hermione betrachtete ihn nachdenklich. Noch immer blickte sie ihm mit einem leichten Lächeln entgegen, trug jedoch jetzt auch einen Hauch von Bitterkeit in ihren feinen sanften Gesichtszügen. „Ach Harry", seufzte sie wehmütig. „Warum willst du es nicht verstehen? Ich habe keine Angst, du musst nur die Lösung finden."

„Lösung, Lösung, Lösung!", rief er wieder etwas aufgebracht. „Wieso erzählst du mir immer wieder das Gleiche? Du weißt doch genau, dass du im Rätselraten immer besser warst als ich und dieses Rätsel ist mir nun eindeutig zu hoch!"

„Aber es ist doch kein Rätsel, Harry!", schüttelte sie abermals den Kopf. Langsam glitt sie von dem gläsernen Sarg herab und brachte Harry somit dazu, ein paar Zentimeter von diesem Abstand zu nehmen. Nun lag sie in seinen Armen. „Wieso willst du es denn nicht verstehen?"

Dieser zweifelnde hoffnungslose Ausdruck in Hermiones Augen ließ Harrys Herz wieder schwer werden. Hier war sie, in seinen Armen. Nah und doch so fern. „Ich verstehe es auch nicht. Du bist hier, bei mir! Nichts und niemand hält dich auf! Wieso genießt du dann nicht dein Leben? Wieso versteckst du dich in deiner Traumwelt?"

Langsam senkte Hermione ihren Blick. Er hatte erwartet, dass sie vielleicht bekümmert wirken würde. Tat sie aber nicht. Stattdessen lag in dem Braun ihrer Augen vollkommene Traurigkeit. „Du willst es nicht begreifen, oder?", murmelte sie. „Ich bin zwar hier, doch nur, weil du es so willst – weil dein Gehirn dir einen Streich spielt. In verstecke mich nicht in dieser Traumwelt, sondern werde darin gefangen gehalten. Ich kann nicht erwachen, bevor du nicht die Lösung findest und das weißt du..." Sie stockte einen Moment und Harry erkannte, wie der Kummer in ihren Gesichtszügen noch größer wurde. „Willst es aber nur nicht wahrhaben."

Langsam sah Harry nun zu Boden herab. Einbildung? War sie wirklich nur eine Fantasie seinerseits? Er verstärkte den Griff um ihre linke Hand und drückte sie gegen seine Brust. Mit fester Überzeugung wusste er, dass er sie spüren konnte. Wieso sollte sie dann eine Fantasie seinerseits sein? Aber sie war so unglaublich kalt...

„Hermione...", murmelte er schließlich leise, jedoch so eindringlich und verzweifelt, dass es sogar ihn selbst fast schon schmerzte. Hermione wusste einfach nicht, was sie da redete. „Malfoy wird auch der Prozess gemacht. Nun gibt es keinen einzigen Malfoy mehr, der dir noch etwas tun könnte."

Um ihr Braun legte sich ein weiterer Schatten Freudlosigkeit. Kurz sah sie ihm mit Bedauern entgegen, änderte ihre Miene aber dann nach ein paar Sekunden, als sie begriff, was er so eben gesagt hatte. „Malfoy... Draco Malfoy…" Langsam ging sie an ihm vorbei, blieb nach ein paar Meter stehen und drehte sich wieder ihm zu. „Vielleicht ist auch Malfoyblut genau das, was ich brauche, Harry? Vielleicht... würde ein Malfoy mir gut tun?", meinte sie urplötzlich.

Im gleichen Moment, als diese Worte ihr von den Lippen gingen, konnte er nicht glauben, was ihr schleppende Stimme gesprochen hatte. Ein Malfoy würde ihr gut tun? Wie meinte sie das? Statt einem Potter einen Malfoy? Den Malfoy? Draco Malfoy? Dessen Vater ihr diese Angst eingejagt hatte? Dessen Vater ihr das wahre Leben genommen hatte?

„Wie bitte..." Doch Harry stockte. Auf einmal schien ihm alles etwas schnell zu gehen. Weiter konnte er weder sprechen, noch denken.

Hermione trat jetzt wieder näher auf ihn zu, steckte ihr Hände nach ihm aus und griff nach seinen eigenen, in denen sie dann ihre vergrub. „Harry, Malfoy! Ich brauche Malfoy!", wisperte sie fehlend. „Du wolltest einen Hinweis und das ist er: Gib mir Malfoy! Ich brauche nur ihn! Nur ihn..."

Sie schlang ihre Arme um Harrys Körper und bettete ihren Kopf auf seine Brust, Harry aber gelang es nicht ihre Umarmung zu erwidern. Malfoy... Sie brauchte Malfoy... Nur ihn... Ihn allein... Langsam musste er schlucken.

* * *

_TBC _

_Wird Harry versuchen Malfoy zu Hermione zu bringen? Oder siegt stattdessen seine Eifersucht? Das alles und mehr erfahrt ihr, wenn ihr ein liebes Review für mich hinterlasst :)._


	6. Kapitel 05

_**Disclaimer:** Weder die Figuren, noch die darauf basierende Handlung meiner Fanfiction, gehören mir. Die Rechte an Harry Potter liegen ganz alleine bei Joanne K. Rowling. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld.  
**A/N:** Nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit geht es endlich weiter xD und dann auch noch mit einem KURZEN Kapitel, mit dem ich absolut NICHT zufrienden bin :heul:. Vielleicht aber habt ja ihr das ein oder andere nette Wort für mich übrig... (dürfen aber auch Sätze sein :lol:).  
Danken will ich allerdings allen meinen lieben Reviewern **Celina-HP**, **Gifty**, **HexenLady**, **Jean nin asar ahi smabell**, **Mondschatten**, **Patricia**, **Polarkatze** und **Valpuri**, die es langsam schaffen meine ziemlich rare Reviewzahl aufputschen. Danke euch dafür :knuddel:.  
Alle Schwarzleser bitte ich vielleicht auch mal etwas in die Tasten zu hauen. Reviews sind wie Schokolade :hihi: und dazu noch ganz ohne Kalorien :lol:.  
Liebe Grüße, eure Tanya :D _

* * *

**Kapitel 05**

_21. November 2005_

Draco wusste nicht wie spät es war, als von leisen Schritten und schließlich dem dumpfen Knarren der Tür geweckt wurde. Er hatte schon immer einen leichten Schlaf gehabt und auch die Tatsache, dass er fast die halbe Nacht wach gelegen hatte, trug nicht wirklich dazu bei, diese Geräusche ignorieren zu können.

Müde öffnete er die Augen. Helle Sonnenstrahlen fielen ihm, vom kleinen Fenster her, sanft ins Gesicht, so dass er erst ein paar Mal blinzeln musste, um die Umrisse der Gestalt auf der anderen Seite der Zelle besser auszumachen. Vorsichtig richtete er sich von dem harten Brette, welches ein lausiger Ersatz für ein warmes und kuscheliges Bett war, auf und im selben Moment bereute er auch schon, nicht einfach liegen geblieben zu sein und so getan zu haben, als würde er noch schlafen.

Vor ihm stand tatsächlich kein geringerer als Harry Potter, der Junge, den er damals in Hogwarts einfach über alles gehasst hatte und dies auch noch heute tat. Dessen kalten grünen Augen musterten ihn mit einem gewohnt verachtenden Blick, doch zum ersten Mal konnte Draco auch die Genugtuung in ihnen erkennen. Er hatte wahrscheinlich eine heiden Freunde daran, ihn so am Ende zu erleben und sich ihm überlegen zu sehen.

Wie lange war es nun schon her, seitdem er Potter das letzte Mal gesehen hatte? Ach ja, richtig. Wie hätte er das auch vergessen können. Das letzte Mal war dieser historische Tag vor drei Jahren gewesen. Der Tag an dem das Gute gewann. Draco konnte nicht behaupten, dass sein Aussehen seit damals starke Veränderungen erkennen ließ. Das einzige was auffiel, war die Tatsache, dass er unheimlich erschöpft wirkte.

„Potter", pfiff Draco leise aus. Er mühte sich trotz dieser erbärmlichen Situation zur Würde in seiner Haltung und setzte sich vollständig auf. Harry hatte sich gegen die Wand gelehnt und hielt seinen Blick immer noch still auf ihn gerichtet. „Welch Überraschung. Hier um über alte Zeiten zu plaudern?", fuhr er fort. „Leider kann ich dir keine Tasse Tee anbieten, wie du ja siehst, sind meine Möglichkeit im Augenblick ziemlich begrenzt."

„Wie wahr Malfoy", zischte Harry ihm gehässig entgegen. „Und wie lebt es sich so da drin? Freust du dich schon darauf endlich ganz hinter Schloss und Riegel zu wandern?"

Draco konnte nicht umhin seine Augen zu Schlitzen zu verrenken. Wieso war dieser elende Bastard überhaupt hier? Bis jetzt hatte er auch gut ohne ihn leben können und er musste nicht unbedingt Potters Gesicht ertragen, wenn das Leben sowieso nicht gerade rosig für ihn aussah. Erst einen Augenblick später kam ihm der Gedanke, dass Potters Leben vielleicht auch nicht der Himmel auf Erden war.

Draco konnte nicht anders als bei dieser Erkenntnis zu grinsen. „Und?", flüsterte er süffisant. „Wie geht es unserem Engel? Will sie noch immer nicht erwachen?"

Er merkte, wie die Gelassenheit urplötzlich aus dem Gesicht seines Gegenübers verschwand. Mit entsetzter und ungläubiger Miene starrte Harry ihn an, am liebsten bereit ihm den Hals umzudrehen.

„Woher weißt du davon?", wollte Harry sofort misstrauisch wissen. „Hat dein Vater dir vielleicht von seinem tollen Plan erzählt oder steckst du da etwa sogar mit drin?"

„Mag sein", murmelte Draco ihm verheißungsvoll entgegen.

Er konnte einfach nicht anders, als ihn in die Irre zu führen. Nicht nur, weil er damit wohl einen ziemlich wunden Punkt getroffen hat, sondern auch, weil er ihm unheimliches Vergnügen bereitete, diese Wunde zu öffnen.

„Vielleicht aber", fuhr er schließlich gelassen fort. „habe ich es auch nur aus dem Tagespropheten erfahren, sowie die ganze Zaubererschaft."

Harry erwiderte auf seine Worte nichts außer einen Blick voller Kälte. Er schien einzusehen, dass sein Verdacht voreilig gewesen war und Draco war klar, dass es nur nach einer Möglichkeit suchte, ihm das anzuhängen, was Granger wiederfahren war. Sein Vater hatte sie aus dem Weg geräumt, um sich an ihm zu rächen. Wie genau sollte es ihm aber schaden? Dieses dreckige Schlammblut war ihm mehr als gleichgültig, vielleicht hatte er aber vor seinem Tod irgendwelche imaginären Beweise erschaffen, die ihm die Schuld an allem gaben?

Plötzlich schien es Draco besser, dass – wenn es wirklich so war – Potters Blut nicht noch mehr in Wallung gebracht werden sollte. Gab es welche, würde er sie sicher finden.

„Also Potter, was willst du wirklich hier?", fragte er ihn schließlich ernsthaft und ließ den Spott aus seiner Stimme verschwinden.

„Ich bin hier, weil ich dich hier rausholen werde. Wahrscheinlich weißt du es nicht, doch ich bin Zauberanwalt."

Draco war es vollkommen egal, welchen Beruf Harry ergriffen hatte, wirkliche Überraschung allerdings zeigte er über sein Vorhaben. Was spielte er hier für ein Spiel? Ein makaberer Scherz oder erzählte Potter hier wirklich die Wahrheit?

„Glaubst du darauf falle ich herein?" Draco entschied sich klar für die erste Möglichkeit. Langsam hob er die Braue und funkelte ihn zornig an. „Du bist Potter. Das letzte was du tust, ist mir zu helfen. Ich brauche dich nicht, damit du dich über mich lustig machst."

„Und glaubst du wirklich, sie hätten mich zu dir gelassen, wenn dies hier nicht die Wahrheit wäre?"

Gutes Argument, befand Draco. Jedoch noch lange nicht gut genug. „Todesser bekommen keine Verhandlungen. Ich komme nach Azkaban. Sobald alles für die Überfahrt geregelt ist, werden sie mich dort einsperren."

„Durch mich bekommst du jetzt als Todesser allerdings eine Verhandlung", erwiderte Harry.

„Ach!", rief er spitz aus. „Weil der berühmte Potter seine Finger im Spiel hatte, was?"

Langsam stieß sich Harry von der Wand ab und trat näher auf die Gitterstäbe zu. „Sei du froh überhaupt jemanden gefunden zu haben, der dich hier raus bekommen will. Kein Anwalt nimmt Fälle von Todessern entgegen, da könnt ihr auch noch so viel Geld haben. Ich allerdings riskiere hier meinen Ruf für dich!"

„Und wieso willst du mir helfen, wenn schon dein Goldjungen-Ruf dabei angekratzt werden könnte?"

Inzwischen musste sich Draco wohl oder übel eingestehen, dass er vielleicht doch nicht log. Potter hatte Recht. Wie stünde der Bezwinger Voldemorts denn da, wenn er einem Todesser aus dem Gefängnis verhalf? Bitte war jedoch, dass er tatsächlich auf Potter angewiesen war...

„Ich will nicht dir helfen. Sondern ihr."

Verwundert hob Draco die Braue. Vollkommene Überzeugung spielte sich in der Miene Harry wieder und plötzlich musste er über die pure Naivität seines Gegenübers kalt auflachen.  
Draco wusste genau, wen er mit _ihr_ meinte. An diesem Punkt jedoch hörte sein Wissen auch schon auf. Wieso sollte seine Entlassung aus der Haft etwas mit Grangers Zustand zu tun haben? Seiner Meinung nach spann sich Potter gerade eine Fantasiegeschichte vom Feinsten zusammen.

„Was bitteschön habe ich mit deinem kleinen Schlammblut zu schaffen?", wollte Draco spitz wissen.

Hart blitzten ihm Harrys Augen entgegen. „Ich dachte, dass könntest du mir vielleicht beantworten."

Eine weiterer Punkt, welchen er ernst zu meinen schien. Durchdringend und lauernd lag sein Blick auf Draco. So, als würde er jeden Moment auf ein falsches Worte warten, was er gegen ihn verwenden konnte.

„Ich habe nicht damit zu tun", erklärte Draco ihm schließlich kalt. „Mein Vater hat sie in den Dornröschenschlaf geschickt. Es war weder meine Schuld, noch wusste ich irgendetwas davon. Sieh es doch auch positiv Potter. Falls deine kleine Freundin wieder erwacht, hat sie wenigstens so lange geschlafen, dass man sie vielleicht wirklich als _schön_ bezeichnen kann."

Zu Dracos Überraschung griff Harry urplötzlich nach den Gitterstäben und rüttelte gegen diese. Er war froh, dass das, noch schon recht wacklige Eisen, nicht nachgab, denn im Augenblick sah er so aus, als würde er ihm den Kopf einschlagen wollen. Normalerweise war Potter nie wirklich der Typ gewesen, der viel mit Gewalt anfangen konnte – dafür war immer Ronald Weasley zuständig gewesen – aber auch darin schien sich in den letzten Jahren etwas geändert zu haben.

„Sprich, verdammt noch mal, nicht so von ihr!", schrie Harry wütend. „Sie hat es nicht verdient! Nicht sie! Wieso hat den ein bekloppter Vater nicht lieber dich eingeschläfert, anstatt auf unschuldige Menschen loszugehen?!"

„Das ist doch vollkommen klar, Potter", zischte Draco. „Mein Vater wollte sich an mir rächen, nur deshalb hat er das getan. Allerdings weiß ich nicht was deine Schlammblutfreundin mit mir zu tun hat! Ihr Zustand zuckt mich nicht im geringsten!"

„Du hattest wirklich nichts mit ihr zutun?" Bei dieser Frage schien Harry sogar etwas an sich selbst zu zweifeln. Deutlich war zu merken, wie er ruhiger, allerdings auch verunsicherter wurde. Von der plötzlichen Wut zuvor war nichts mehr vorhanden. Inzwischen war sich Draco vollkommen sicher, dass er allerdings nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank hatte. Am besten sollte er einmal so richtig durchschlafen, seine kraterartigen Augenringe sprachen Bände. „Bevor das geschah... ich meine, da hattet ihr beide... keinen Kontakt zueinander?"

„Das ist doch nicht wirklich dein Ernst, oder?" Langsam hob Draco die Braue. „Wie oft denn noch, was sollte ich mit deinem Schlammblut zu schaffen habe? So langsam bin ich dieses Thema wirklich leid. Entweder du holst mich hier raus oder verschwindest und lässt mich damit in Ruhe."

Harry musste schlucken. Er schüttelte den Kopf, ließ die Gitterstäbe los und trat wieder einige Schritte zurück. „Gut, ich habe die Kaution für dich bezahlt, immerhin kann man dir deine Morde nicht nachweisen – nicht mal dein Todesser-Dasein. Deine Verhandlung werde ich dann für dich übernehmen. Allerdings hat das auch seinen Preis."

„Welchen?"  
„Du wirst für die nächsten Monate im Grimmauldplatz 12 wohnen. Bei mir."

Abermals lachte Draco kalt auf. „Warum soll ich das tun Potter? Was hast du überhaupt davon wenn ich bei dir zu Hause wohne? Glaubst du etwa allen Ernstes nur weil du mich dort rausholst, werde ich vielleicht dein Haussklave?"

„Nein, aber du hast es bereits richtig bemerkt. Ich werde dich dort rausholen, ohne mich hast du keine Chance. Und wie gesagt, der einzige Grund, warum du bei mir wohnen musst ist der, dass sie deine Hilfe braucht. Sie hat es selbst gesagt."

Harry wandte sich von ihm ab und klopfte gegen die Tür. Keine Sekunde später wurde diese auch schon geöffnet und der Wachzauberer schien im Rahmen.

„Es ist alles geregelt. Sie können ihn rauslassen."

Deutlich war der Wiederwillen in dessen Gesicht zu erkennen, trotzdem holte er aber seinen Zauberstab hervor und machte sich am Schloss des Käfigs zu schaffen.

„Potter!", rief Draco, kurz bevor Harry das Zimmer verlassen konnte. Verwundert sah dieser über seine Schulter. „Sie kann nichts gesagt haben. Sie schläft."

Ein bitteres Lächeln stahl sich auf Harrys Lippen. „Für euch alle, aber nicht für mich."

* * *

_TBC _

_Schaut doch mal auf www(dot)tanyas-crashed(dot)de(dot)vu vorbei :D!_


	7. Kapitel 06

**A/N:** Wie ein Wunder ab wahr, Kapitel 6 ist da :D! - oder auch - lang, lang ist's her, letztes Update im März :schäm:. Ja xD. Also, ich dachte mir, irgendwie geht bei mir in letzter Zeit so wieso nicht wirklich irgendwo was voran, deswegen muss ich mich mal aufrappeln um das endlich zu ändern :3. Deswegen hab ich mich auch Anfang der Woche an ein neues Kapitel gesetzt.

Zu verdanken, oder besser gesagt auch Schuld daran, dass dieses Update heute hier ist, ist allerdings **Sheer**. Hab zwar angefangen gehabt, kam allerdings nur auf eine Seite xD (bevor ich wieder die faule Sau habe raushängen lassen). Ihr Review heute hat mir allerdings den nötigen Saft gegeben, um weiterzuschreiben :D. Danke, dafür :knuddel:.

Allerdings will ich auch allen anderen danken, die im letzten Kapitel an mich gedacht haben :). Gemeint sind meine lieben **Celina-HP**, **dramine**, **Gifty** und **LunaNigra** :euch auch alle durchknuddel:.

Okay... bevor es jedoch ans Eingemachte geht, will ich euch noch auf was aufmerksam machen :D. Ich habe eine Forum ins Leben gerufen, in dem sich schon einige FF-Autoren, aber auch -Leser eingefunden haben und mich würde es wirklich wahnsinnige Freude machen, wenn ihr vielleicht auch mal vorbeischauen und fleißig mitschreiben würdet. Der Link lautet www. deluxecube. de. vu. Also, kann ich vielleicht damit rechnen nicht nur im Review von euch zu hören? Ich würde mich sehr freuen :3.

**EDIT:** Big, big, big Thanks an alle, die mich darauf aufmerksam gemacht haben, dass etwas in dem neuen Kapitel mit den Zeichen nicht in Ordnung ist. Also, **wickienchen**, **LunaNigra** und **Gifty**, wenn ich euch nicht gehabt hätte, dann wäre immer noch Rätselraten angesagt xD. Seit neustem scheint der Meinung zu sein HTML nicht mehr als "empfehlenswert" einzustufen - und wie ich eben so bin, war ich die letzte, die das mitbekommen hat xD. Nya, hier auf jeden Fall nun leserlich :3 – Tut mir Leid, dass ich euch so einem Wirrwarr ausgesetzt habe xD.

Ich weiß, nun ist aber auch wirklich gut xD.  
Liebe Grüße, eure Tanya :D

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Kapitel 06**

_22. November 2005 _

Verschlafen blinzelte Draco gegen das helle Licht der hereinflutenden Sonne. Schon lange hatte er sich nicht mehr so gut gefühlt, wie an diesem Morgen. Kein Wunder, er konnte sich auch nicht mal mehr daran erinnern, wann er zuletzt die Nacht in einem bequemen Bett verbracht oder überhaupt ein Auge zugetan, hatte.

Mit einem Ruck richtete er sich auf und trat langsam hinüber zum Fenster. Normalerweise hätte sich von Malfoy Manor aus das Bild einer verschneiten Schneelandschaft vor ihm gezeigt. Jetzt allerdings war nichts anderes zu sehen, als die vielen Fahrzeuge, die mit einem lauten Krachen schnell die Straße entlang fuhren. Schon immer war es Draco ein Rätsel gewesen, wie nur Muggel so etwas lautes wie Autos erfinden konnten, um sich fortzubewegen. Dass sie keine Besen zur Verfügung hatten, geschweige denn apparierten, war klar – immerhin hatten sie ja auch keinerlei Magie in sich – mussten es aber wirklich Autos sein?

Als Draco bewusst wurde, dass er schon viel zu lange über etwas, was ihm viel zu belanglos erschien, nachdachte, zwang er sich dazu den Blick aus dem Fenster abzuwenden und trottete langsam ins Bad, um sich fertig zu machen.

Seltsam dunkel war es hier, stellte Draco fest, als er die Türe öffnete und langsam hereintrat. Auch, was er Potter eigentlich nicht wirklich zugetraut hatte, war nur das Nötigste vorhanden. Eine Dusche, Toilette und ein Waschbecken, über dem ein kleiner Spiegelschrank befestigt war. Zwei schwarze Handtücher hingen über einem kleinen Ständer neben dem Becken und eine Rolle Ersatzklopapier fand sich neben der Toilette – mehr gab es jedoch nicht in diesem Raum.

Im Vergleich zum Gefängnisbad war dieses hier natürlich reiner Luxus, trotzdem konnte Draco seine Ansprüche nicht abschalten. Hier fehlte eindeutig die Frau im Hause. Wenigstens auf ein ordentliches Bad hatte er sich gefreut. Mit einem hoffnungslosen Blick betrachtete er die Dusche und drehte langsam das Wasser auf. Ein kleiner kalter Strahl rannte gelangweilt herab. Und so konnte er sich nicht einmal die Dusche so angenehm wie möglich machen.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Als Draco nach dem Duschen hinunter in die Küche des Black-Anwesens trat, wurde jedoch seine Laune, die man vielleicht sogar einiger Maßen als „gut" bezeichnen konnte, durch die Anwesenheit einer Frau gestört. Das flammenrote Haar und die von Sommersprossen übersäte rote Haut sagten eigentlich schon alles; sie war eindeutig von weaslischer Natur. Nur schwach erinnerte Draco sich daran, dass es in dieser Großfamilie auch ein Mädchen gegeben hatte. Die Jüngste, ihren Namen hatte er sogar schon einmal gewusst, jedoch konnte er sich beim besten Willen nicht mehr an ihn erinnern, in seinen Augen immer sie immer ein wenig unauffällig gewesen... Allerdings hatte er rotem Haar auch nie groß Beachtung geschenkt.

Auch sie schien ihn sofort zu erkennen. Die Weasley ließ augenblicklich ihr Messer fallen und sprang entsetzt auf. „Malfoy", herrschte sie laut. „Was hast du hier zu suchen? Du solltest doch eigentlich sicher hinter Schloss und Riegel sein!"

Keine Sekunde später sah sich Draco auch schon ihrem Zauberstab ausgesetzt. Seltsamerweise beeindruckte es ihn aber kein bisschen. Früher hätte es das mit Sicherheit; unbewaffnet einem Feind gegenüberzustehen konnte fatal enden... Inzwischen aber... Vielleicht hatte er diese Situation schon zu oft erlebt, als das sie noch groß eine Art Nervenkitzel bei ihm erwecken konnte.

„Potter hat mich eingeladen", erwiderte Draco sachlich.  
Kurz lachte sie hohl auf. „Hör mit deinen albernen Scherzchen auf, das würde Harry nie tun."  
„Nicht? Du kannst ihn gerne fragen. Er müsste doch auch jeden Moment kommen, oder? Seine Augenringe lassen ihn nicht gerade wie einen Langschläfer wirken."  
„War das der verzweifelte Versuch witzig-"  
Bevor Ginny jedoch enden konnte, wurde sie von Harrys Stimme unterbrochen. „Steck den Stab weg, Ginny."

Deutlich war die Empörung in Ginnys Miene zu erkennen. Sie sah so aus, als hätte Harry ihr gerade aufgetragen, Selbstmord zu begehen. Wahrscheinlich empfand sie das auch so, dachte Draco, nicht ohne jedoch seine Mundwinkel dabei zu einem selbstgefälligen Grinsen zu verziehen. „Ich habe doch gesagt, Einladung von Potter."

„Halt die Klappe, Malfoy", befahl Ginny gereizt. Sie dachte nicht daran den Zauberstab wieder einzustecken, sondern hielt ihn immer noch demonstrativ gegen Draco gerichtet, während sie Harry, der langsam an ihr vorbeiging und sich an den Frühstückstisch setzte, verwundert anstarrte. „Das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein, Harry! Er ist ein Todesser! Er sollte eigentlich im Gefängnis sitzen."

„Potter hat mich aber rausgeholt", erklärte Draco immer noch belustigt grinsend. Solche Momente hatten ihm schon immer einen Heidenspaß bereitet. Vor allem, weil es seltene Augenblicke sind, in denen er auf eine gewisse Art und Weise „verteidigt" wurde. Verteidigt war vielleicht nicht ganz die richtige Wortwahl, doch auf einmal stand er nicht mehr so als der „Oberböse" da und wenn man andere damit vor den Kopf stoßen konnte, bedeutete das immer Unterhaltung.

„Er hat dich rausgeholt?", murmelte Ginny benommen. Kurz schien sie abermals zwischen Unglauben und Glauben hin- und hergerissen zu sein. Dann wandte sie sich allerdings zu Harry um und vergas somit vollkommen sich gegen Draco zu verteidigen – nicht, als ob das nötig gewesen wäre. „Du hast ihn rausgeholt? Sag mal, kann es sein, dass dir jetzt sogar dein letzter gesunder Menschenverstand verloren gegangen ist?"

„Ich habe ihn _noch nicht_ rausgeholt", erklärte Harry kühl. Tatsächlich machte er sich dabei nicht mal die Mühe sie anzusehen, sondern betrachtete neugierig den Tagespropheten. „Bin allerdings dabei."

„Und wieso bitteschön, wenn ich fragen darf?" Ginnys Stimme wurde langsam vorwurfsvoll. „Hättest du nicht auch mal Ron und mich fragen können, bevor du einen Schwerverbrecher zu uns ins Haus holst?"  
„Nein", knurrte Harry. Dieses Mal sah er sie dabei an. „Das ist mein Haus. Wenn dir etwas nicht passt, dann kannst du gehen. Er bleibt aber."

Kurze Zeit schwieg sie. Interessierte beobachtete Draco dabei, wie sich in ihrem Gesicht ein Wechselbad der Gefühle abzeichnete. Inzwischen war sie schon regelrecht enttäuscht.

„Das heißt, du willst mich rauswerfen?"  
„Will ich nicht. Ich will dir aber klarmachen, dass er nicht gehen wird. Hast du ein Problem damit, mit ihm unter einem Dach zu wohnen, dann wirst du das selber lösen müssen."  
„Und weiß Ron schon darüber Bescheid?"  
„Er hat einen Auftrag. Ich hatte noch nicht die Gelegenheit dazu."  
„Willst du ihn auch einfach so rauswerfen?"

Nun wurde auch Harry langsam wütend. Seine Augen funkelten ihr zornig entgegen. „Ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich dich nicht rauswerfe. Allerdings kann ich es mir noch anders überlegen, wenn du nicht sofort damit aufhörst!"  
Ginny blieb jedoch die Ruhe selbst. „Manchmal frag ich mich wirklich was aus dir geworden ist", murmelte sie bitter, wandte sich um und stieg die Treppen in den ersten Stock empor. Draco hatte sie beim Vorbeigehen keinen einzigen Blick mehr zugeworfen.

„Nettes Mädchen", spöttelte er, nachdem sie außer Hörweite war und setzte sich lässig Harry gegenüber. „Scheint nicht so dumm wie die anderen Weasleys zu sein. Sie wollte mich nicht schlagen... oder dich, wie man's nimmt."

Nachdem Ginny gegangen war, hatte Harry wieder den Kopf im Tagespropheten vergraben, so, als wäre nichts geschehen. Jetzt hob er jedoch wieder langsam den Kopf und sah ihn eindringlich an. „Wenn du Hermione geholfen hast, verschwindest du wieder."

„War mir vollkommen klar, Potter. Ehrlich gesagt habe ich auch nicht sonderlich viel Lust recht lange in einem Haushalt zu leben, der sich anscheinend nicht mal eine Badewanne, geschweige denn warmes Wasser, leisten kann. Anfangs dachte ich ja nur, es fehlt die Frau im Haus, aber nach der da, weiß ich nicht mehr so richtig, was ich denken soll."

Eine unruhige Stille trat ein, in der sich Draco und Harry nur kühl und finster in die Augen sahen, bis Draco schließlich das Schweigen brach.

„Ich weiß allerdings nicht, wie ich deinem kleinen Schlammblut helfen kann, Potter."

Kurz musterte Harry ihn noch aufmerksam, legte schließlich die Zeitung beiseite und stand langsam auf. „Komm mit."

Das ließ sich Draco nicht zweimal sagen. Es missfiel ihm, doch die ganze Sache schien wahrhaftig Interesse in ihm zu wecken. Die schlafende Schlammblut-Freundin, Potters, welch bezauberndes Märchen. Noch nie hatte Draco zwar einen Faible für Märchen gehabt, doch wenn sich Menschen dadurch um Hundertachtzig Grad veränderten, sowie es anscheinend mit Potter geschehen ist, oder wenn die Sache etwas mit der rätselhaften Tat seines Vaters vor dessen Tod zu tun hatte, dann ließ es ihn sogar nicht mal mehr kalt, dass er selbst anscheinend auf mysteriöse, und ihm auch unverständliche, Art und Weise, die Fäden in der Hand haben zu schien.

Harry führte ihn hinab in den Keller. Die Temperaturen in dem Haus waren schon nicht sonderlich warm, je weiter sie dann aber herabstiegen, umso kälter wurde es. Nachdem die Treppe, die nach Dracos Meinung fast eine Ewigkeit nach unter gedauert hatte, zu Ende war und die beiden durch die Kellertür traten, stockte ihm für einen Moment der Atmen.

Er hatte schon viel gesehen. Vor allem Dinge, die sich mit Geld machen ließen und das waren in seinen Augen immer die beeindruckensten Taten gewesen. Doch nun fühlte er sich fast dazu gezwungen seine gesamte Meinung zu revidieren. Noch niemals hatte er je einen Ort erlebt, an dem es so viel Magie zu geben schien, wie hier.

Es war alles still und starr. Die Eiszapfen an der hohen Decke groß und lang, sahen zwar natürlich aus, doch fühlen sich so sehr nach Zauberei an, dass Draco sogar der Meinung war, dass selbst unwissende Muggel es bemerken konnte. Überall standen Spiegel. Zumindest machte es den Eindruck, als wären es Spiegel. Trat man jedoch näher darauf zu, konnte man erkennen, dass es glänzende Eiswände waren. Der gesamte Keller war mit Eis und Schnee gefüllt, und glitzerte leicht in einem schwachen Licht.

Erst nach und nach wurde Draco klar, dass er aus lauter Verblüffung stehen geblieben war und Harry inzwischen seinen Weg im Keller fortgesetzt hatte. Augenblicklich wusste er auch, worauf er zuging. Das sanfte weiße Licht ging von einem gläsernen Sarg in der Mitte des Raumes aus. Kaum das er ihn gesehen hatte, ging er auch schon fast wie hypnotisiert auf ihn zu, doch Draco musste keinen Blick hineinwerfen, um auch nur zu ahnen, wer sich in dem Sarg befand.

Ein zweites Mal innerhalb ein paar Minuten wollten es ihm schließlich die Sprache verschlagen. Er hatte schon viele tote Menschen gesehen. Doch zum ersten Mal einen toten Menschen, von dem er gleichzeitig das Gefühl hatte, er würde sein schlagendes Herz im Inneren seines Körpers fühlen. Es war ein irrwitziges, unwirkliches Gefühl, den einzig und allein sein Herz schlug gegen seine Brust, doch ihr Anblick ließ sein Herz in Vergessenheit geraten.

Ihre Haut schien eine reine weiße Farbe zu besitzen. Nur schwach hoben sich ihre Lippen von dem Weiß ab, während sich das braune lange Haar sanft über ihre Schultern schmiegte.

Harrys Stimme war es letztendlich, die ihn schließlich wieder zu Verstand brachte. Er sprach seltsam schwach. Nicht mehr auf diese kalte Art und Weise, wie er es noch vor einigen Minuten gegenüber ihm und auch Ginny Weasley getan hatte. Allerdings sprach er auch nicht so wie der Harry Potter, den er in Erinnerung hatte, wenn er sich mit seinen Freunden unterhielt.

Seine Stimme wirkte... liebevoll, zugleich allerdings auch... etwas verträumt und irgendwie abwesend. Als würde er sich von einer Sekunde auf die andere in einer ganz anderen Welt befinden.

„Hermione?", murmelte er, „Hörst du mich?" Harrys Finger glitten langsam über das glatte Eis des Sargs, während er einmal darum umherging und ihr ins Gesicht sah. „Ich habe Malfoy, so wie du es mir befohlen hast. Schon bald werden wir beide wieder vereint sein."

Kaum hatte Harry zu Ende gesprochen, wurde Draco auch klar, wie das alles auf ihn wirkte. Diesen Eiskeller, den gläsernen Sarg mit der halbtoten Hermione Granger darin, nicht zuletzt und eigentlich wirklich ausschlaggebend dafür, Potters Art und natürlich seine Worte. Das hier war einfach alles krank.

So wie sie es ihm befohlen hatte?

Sogar er sah, dass dieses Mädchen schlief und sicher nicht aus ihrem gläsernen Sarg stieg, um Potter irgendwelche Anweisungen oder der gleich zu erteilen. Zum ersten Mal seit langem befand sich Draco in einer Situation, in der er sich richtig unwohl fühlte. Wie sollte er denn auf alles reagieren? Bis jetzt hatte man so etwas noch nie von ihm verlangt...

Als hätte Harry seine Gedanken gelesen, wandte er schließlich den Blick von Hermione ab und sah ihm direkt in die Augen.

„Also, ich warte. Mach was. Hilf ihr."

„Ich..." Hilflos sah Draco sich in dem Raum um. Allerdings befand sich hier nichts außer Eis und Schnee. Was hatte er auch erwartet, eine Eisenstange um den Sarg zu zertrümmern? Wahrscheinlich hätte er sie damit auch nur umgebracht. Schließlich blieb ihm allerdings nicht anderes übrig, als mit den Schultern zu zucken. „Ich weiß nicht wie ich ihr helfen kann. Sie schläft, was soll ich da tun?"

Augenblicklich verengten sich Harrys Brauen. „Sie schläft nicht."  
Überrascht über diesen merkwürdigen Einwand, sah Draco ihn irritiert an. „Doch tut sie. Siehst du doch. Ich glaube auch nicht, dass sie in der Lage gewesen ist, die irgendetwas zu sagen. Ganz zu Schweigen davon, dass sie sagen würde: Hol Draco, er weiß wie's geht."

Draco konnte den Sarkasmus in seiner Stimme nicht unterdrücken. Dieser Harry schien ihm unberechenbar, allerdings wusste seine aktuelle Gemütslage nichts besseres anzufangen.

„Sie schläft nicht!", bellte Harry. Schnell ging er wieder um den Sarg herum und als er Draco am Kragen seines Hemdes packte, meinte dieser zu ahnen, dass er seine „Gefühlsschwanungen" nicht nur „ein wenig" unterschätzt hatte. „Sie hat Angst, verdammt noch mal! Angst vor deinem verfluchten Vater! Mach doch was! Hermione sagte du würdest ihr helfen können, als kannst du das auch! Mach endlich etwas, damit sie sich nicht mehr verstecken muss. Sag ihr, dass er tot ist!"

„Sag du es ihr doch!", rief Draco ihm wütend entgegen und riss sich aus Harrys Griff frei. „Ich bin auf jeden Fall der Meinung, dass es total nutzlos ist mit ihr zu reden, denn die Kleine hört niemanden!"

„Das heißt du willst ihr nicht helfen?", fragte Harry zornig.  
„Das heißt, dass ich es nicht kann, Potter!"  
„Dann geh!", schrie er. „Verschwinde, und lass mich alleine!"

Draco wusste nicht, ob er das wirklich tun sollte. Harry schien ihm nicht nur unberechenbar, sondern zu allem fähig. Allerdings lag es auch nicht wirklich in seinem Aufgabenbereich ihn vor Dummheiten abzuhalten. Er wäre sogar der letzte, der das tun würde.

Ohne auf die schlafende Hermione noch einmal einen Blick zu werfen, wandte er sich von Harry ab und ging wieder zurück. Nein, er wäre wirklich der letzte, der hier auch nur irgendjemandem helfen konnte.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_to be continued_


	8. Kapitel 07

**A/N:** Mein erstes nach langer, langer Zeit. Der Stress der letzten Wochen und meine Unmotivation haben es einfach nicht zugelassen, dass ich mich mal wieder an eine meiner FFs setzte. Aber! Ich lass bald wieder was von mir hören – versprochen ;).

Hier in diesem Kapitel lüftet sich auch endlich ein Geheimnis – nämlich das um Hermione ;D.

Ganz herzlich in den Arm genommen sollen sich meine lieben Reviewer **Abraxania**, **BdW**, **Gifty**, **LunaNigra**, **Sheer** und **wickienchen** fühlen. Eure Worte freuen mich jedes Mal auf's Neue wahnsinnig und ich hoffe, dass vielleicht sogar der ein oder andere Schwarzleser mal den Link auf's „Go"-Knöpfchen wagt.

Liebe Grüße, eure Tanya :D

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Kapitel 07**

„_Sie schläft nicht!", bellte Harry. Schnell ging er wieder um den Sarg herum und als er Draco am Kragen seines Hemdes packte, meinte dieser zu ahnen, dass er seine „Gefühlsschwanungen" nicht nur „ein wenig" unterschätzt hatte. „Sie hat Angst, verdammt noch mal! Angst vor deinem verfluchten Vater! Mach doch was! Hermione sagte du würdest ihr helfen können, als kannst du das auch! Mach endlich etwas, damit sie sich nicht mehr verstecken muss. Sag ihr, dass er tot ist!"_

„_Sag du es ihr doch!", rief Draco ihm wütend entgegen und riss sich aus Harrys Griff frei. „Ich bin auf jeden Fall der Meinung, dass es total nutzlos ist mit ihr zu reden, denn die Kleine hört niemanden!"_

„_Das heißt du willst ihr nicht helfen?", fragte Harry zornig._

„_Das heißt, dass ich es nicht kann, Potter!"_

„_Dann geh!", schrie er. „Verschwinde, und lass mich alleine!"_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Verzweifelt sackte Harry vor dem gläsernen Sarg in sich zusammen und bettete seinen Kopf auf die kalte Eisplatte. Wie von Sinnen schlug er mit den Fäusten auf ihn ein, während Tränen in seinen Augen brannten. Der Schmerz und die Enttäuschung saß tief. Inzwischen kam sich Harry so vor, als würde er sich in einem verdammten Spiel befinden, dessen Herr nur sie war. Warum wollte sie ihn denn nicht näher ans Ziel bringen? Warum wollte sie denn nicht, dass sie wieder vereint waren?

„Wieso? Verdammt, noch mal sag mir wieso! Du hast gesagt er würde es schaffen! Du hast gesagt du würdest ihn brauchen!", schrie Harry wütend. „Wieso hast du mich angelogen? Wieso?"

Bevor Harry jedoch ein weiteres mal mit den Fäusten aufschlagen konnte wurden er von zwei Händen aufgehalten, die von hinten nach seinen gegriffen hatten. Es war eine kalte Berührung. So kalt und so vertraut.

Langsam wandte sich Harry um. Hermione stand da und sah ihn traurig an. Ein kleines, fast mitleidiges Lächeln hatte sich auf ihren Lippen ausgebreitet.

Am liebsten hätte Harry sie erneut angeschrien, doch die Tränen gewannen Überhand. Er schlang seine Arme um ihre Knie und lehnte seinen Kopf gegen ihre Beine, bevor er verzweifelt zu schluchzen begann.

Minutenlang standen die beiden so da. Minutenlang weinte sich Harry den Kummer der letzten Jahre von der Seele und hielt sich an ihr fest. Als er langsam wieder ruhiger wurde brachte er dann endlich wieder ein Wort über die Lippen.

„Wieso…? Bitte, sag es mir."

Hermione strich ihm durch sein schwarzes Haar und zog ihn langsam zu sich hoch. „Draco… ich brauche Draco", wiederholte sie die Worte, die Harry inzwischen so sehr hasste.

„Nein! Er kann nicht-"

„Doch. Harry, er kann, aber er weiß es nur nicht." Für eine kurzen Augenblick hielt sie inne und sah ihn eindringlich an. „Harry, denk nach. Worum geht es wohl hier? Es ist schon immer darum gegangen! Nur darum und um nichts anderes!"

Verzweifelt schüttelte Harry den Kopf und packte Hermione unsanft an seinen Schultern. „Verdammt ich weiß nicht was du meinst!", rief er. „Sag mir doch endlich was du von mir willst. Sprich endlich mal in klaren Worten!"

„Harry, du weißt wovon ich rede. Du weißt es sogar noch viel besser als ich, aber du verschließt viel zu sehr deine Augen davor. Draco ist der Schlüssel zu meiner Rettung und du derjenige, der uns zusammen führt!"

Nicht zum ersten Mal fragte sich Harry, wie sie nur so etwas sagen konnte. Verstand sie denn nicht, dass ihre Worte ihn schmerzten? Was verlangte sie hier von ihm?

„Nein..." Abermals begann Harrys Stimme zu zittern. Es wollte ihm einfach nicht in den Sinn. „Nein... wie kannst du das nur sagen? Ich... wir gehören zusammen. Wir! Ich dachte du würdest mich lieben! Ich dachte, wenn das alles hier vorbei ist, wenn ich dich von deinem Fluch befreit hätte, dann würden wir beide wieder vereint sein!"

„Harry..." Langsam beugte sie sich zu ihm hinauf und küsste ihn sanft. „Wir gehören zusammen", flüsterte sie schließlich gegen seine Lippen. „Nur wir, Harry."

Für's erste schienen Harry ihre Worte zu beruhigen. Er wünschte sich so sehr sie mochte Recht haben. Die Lösung musste einfach vor ihm liegen, denn er brauchte Hermione. Inzwischen hatte sein Verlangen unermessliche Ausmaße genommen. Es zählte nichts anderes mehr. Für ihn gab es nur sie.

Abermals berührten sich ihre Lippen und verschmolzen zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Harry spürte Hermiones kalte Haut auf sich und fühlte, wie ihm ihre Finger langsam sein Shirt entledigten, während er sie auf den Eissarg setzte. Das Blut in seinen Ohren rauschte, als er in sie eindrang. Schnell, hart und wild. Er nahm ihre Nägel auf seiner Haut wahr und ihren pulsierenden Körper. Immer mehr schwanden ihm die Sinne und immer näher kam die Erlösung, bis er sich schließlich erschöpft auf ihr zusammen sackte.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_22. Dezember 2002_

Langsam gingen die Tage auf Weihnachten zu. Zum ersten Mal seit Jahren besuchte Harry allerdings nicht das alljährliche Weihnachtsessen bei den Weasleys. Es kam ihm so falsch vor, zu feiern, obwohl es Hermione doch so schlecht ging.

Seitdem sie nun schlief hatte er sich oft gefragt, ob sie träumte. Träumte sie vielleicht sogar von ihm? Oder hatte sie schreckliche Alpträume, denen sie einfach nicht entkommen konnte?

Ziemlich missgelaunt blickte Harry von dem Buch _Reisen in den Geistes_ auf und lehnte sich hoffnungslos im Sofa zurück. Es erinnerte eher an eine Lektüre, die man vielleicht in dem Klassenzimmer seiner ehemaligen Wahrsagelehrerin Professor Trelawney finden würde, als an etwas, das ihm wirklich weiterbringen würde.

Harry fühlte sich müde und ausgelaugt. Er wusste nicht wie viele Wälzer er bereits studiert hatte und immer noch war er zu keinem Ergebnis gekommen. Nach einigen Minuten, in denen er einfach nur stumm geradeaus starrte, erhob er sich schließlich schwerfällig und trat die Treppen hinab zum Eiskeller.

Wie immer empfing ihn die undurchdringliche und beklemmende Stille des Kellers. Er hatte lange gebraucht um Hermione dieses neue zu Hause zu ermöglichen, denn sofort war ihm klar gewesen, dass er die Frau die er über alles liebte, nicht im St. Mungos, mit so vielen anderen kranken Menschen lassen würde. Die Heiler dort wären auch nicht in der Lage gewesen ihr zu helfen. Harry wusste, dass nur er sie wieder erwecken konnte.

Das Bild ihres hellen Körpers war immer wieder ein erschreckendes Bild. Sie lag da wie tot und immer wieder wenn Harry sie dort so liegen sah, konnte er die Panik in sich nicht unterdrücken. Die Panik, die glaubte, dass Hermione inzwischen vielleicht wirklich tot sein mochte.

Langsam berührte er das Glas des Sarges dort, wo sich Hermiones Gesicht befand. Schon oft hatte er sich gewünscht, dass sie eines Tages die Augen geöffnet hatte, sobald er sie besuchen kam. Schon so oft wurde er in dieser Hoffnung jedoch enttäuscht.

Inzwischen wusste er aber auch nicht mehr was er noch alles tun sollte. Mochten die Heiler im St. Mungo etwa doch Recht behalten und Hermione würde nie wieder erwachen? Harry wollte gar nicht daran denken. Jemand, der so lebendig und so nah war, konnte man nicht einfach so aufgegeben. Sie brauchte ihre Zeit. Wo immer sie sich nun befand, sie würde wiederkommen.

Erschöpft glitt Harry auf den Boden und lehnte sich gegen die kalte Wand des Sarges. Er zog seine Beine zu sich heran und vergrub den Kopf in den Händen.

Sie würde wiederkommen...

Natürlich kam sie zurück, oder?

Vielleicht machte er sich mit allem aber auch nur etwas vor? Könnte es sein, dass er sich nur in diese alberne Hoffnung verrannte, weil er nicht wahrhaben wollte, was wirklich geschehen ist. Wollte er die Tatsache ignorieren, dass Hermione nie wieder kam und er daran Schuld hatte?

Unwillkürlich brannten Tränen in seinen Augen. Er konnte die Verzweiflung in sich spüren. Die Hoffnungslosigkeit und die Angst vor allem und jeden. Harry wusste nicht mehr was richtig oder falsch war. Schon oft war ihm auch in den Sinn gekommen, dass sie vielleicht glücklich an dem Ort sein mochte, an dem sie jetzt war. Wenn sie wirklich glücklich war, dann würde er doch ein Verbrechen begehen, wenn er sie wieder zurückholen würde.

Viel besser konnte Harry aber seine Bemühungen, sie wieder zu erwecken, damit entschuldigen, dass Hermione leiden würde. Litt sie aber wirklich, dann wäre jeder Tag der verging, wenn nicht sogar jede Stunde, jede Minute oder gar Sekunde eine einzige Qual für sie!

Wie oft hatte er sich schon in diesem Teufelskreis befunden? Seine Gedanken hin- und hergewiegt, sich den Kopf darüber zerbrochen, was er tun konnte und gleichzeitig alles mit seinem Gewissen versucht zu vereinbaren. Inzwischen konnte er aber nicht mehr!

Egal wie sehr er hoffte, es war umsonst. Egal was er tat, es war vergebens.

Hermione war verloren...

Die Tränen rannten nun haltlos über seine Wangen hinab. Harry vergrub den Kopf fester und schluchzte; versuchte die Laute seines Schmerzes zu unterdrücken, um sich nicht vor Hermione anmerken zu lassen, wie schwach und hilflos er sich im Augenblick fühlte. Noch nie zuvor war sein Wunsch so groß und stark gewesen. Noch nie zuvor hatte er so sehr nach ihr verlangt und sie so sehr gebraucht wie jetzt, in diesem Augenblick.

Plötzlich spürte Harry etwas Kaltes auf seiner Hand. Erschrocken zuckte er zusammen und sah auf. Für eine Sekunde blieb fast sein Herz stehen. Vor Entsetzten schrie er auf, versuchte zurück zu rutschen, doch der Eissarg verhinderte dies.

Dort saß sie. So schön und so unschuldig, wie sie es schon immer gewesen war.

Das lange, lockige Haar fiel ihr über die Schultern, während sich das weiße Kleid sanft an ihre helle Haut schmiegte. Sie sah genauso aus, wie Harry sie die letzten Wochen jedes Mal im Sarg hatte liegen sehen. Keinerlei Farbe im Gesicht. Nur die braunen Augen leuchteten, so wie sie es schon immer getan hatten. Sie waren das einzige Indiz dafür, dass das Mädchen vor ihm nicht tot war.

„Hermione..." Harrys Stimme zitterte, während er ihren Namen sprach. Schon lange hatte er ihn nicht mehr über die Lippen bekommen. Zum letzten Male hatte er ihn in ihrer Gegenwart gesprochen. Weiter allerdings wollte er nicht kommen. Die Worte blieben ihm einfach so im Halse stecken. Er wusste nicht, ob seine Fantasie ihm nur einen bösen Streich spielte, oder hier wirklich, tatsächlich und wahrhaftig Hermione vor ihm saß.

Ein liebevolles Lächeln bildete sich auf ihrem zuvor so ausdruckslosen Gesicht. Langsam streckte sie seine Hand nach ihm aus und berührte seine Wange. Sie war kalt. Vollkommen kalt, sodass Harry bei dieser Berührung erneut zusammen zuckte.

„Du bist ja ganz kalt", stellte Harry erschrocken fest. Sofort bekam er ein schlechtes Gewissen. Die Kälte in dem Eiskeller war ja tödlich für jeden lebendigen Menschen! Allerdings hatte nur sie alleine ihren schlafenden Körper am Leben halten können. „Kommt mit hinauf ins Haus. Dort oben ist es warm."

Entschlossen streifte Harry sich sein Hemd ab und legte es um Hermiones Schultern, dann zog er sie auf die Beine, doch als er gegen wollte, blieb sie regungslos stehen. Verwundert wandte sich Harry um.

„Hermione, oben im Haus ist es warm. Du erfrierst hier. Bitte komm mit."

Doch Hermione schüttelte langsam und traurig den Kopf. „Ich kann nicht Harry", murmelte sie entschuldigend. „Ich kann nicht mit dir nach oben gehen."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Als Harry die Tür zum Eiskeller schloss, konnte er erkennen wie Draco sich auf der Treppe niedergelassen hatte. Er hatte einen seltsamen Blick in den Augen, durchdringend und wissend. Unheimlich, befand Harry.

„Was machst du noch hier?", wollte Harry bitter wissen. „Ich denke, es ist dir unmöglich mir zu helfen."

„Ist es auch, denn du brauchst ganz andere Hilfe. Du bist krank, Mann."

Ein zynisches Lächeln breitete sich auf Harrys Lippen aus. „Schön, dass das ausgerechnet aus dem Munde eines Mörders kommt. Darauf habe ich ja schon immer gewartet."

„Das ist kein Witz, Potter", rief Draco finster. Langsam erhob er sich von der Treppe und funkelte ihn an. „Was war das eben gerade da drin?"

Wut und Empörung machte sich in Harry breit. Er spürte, wie abermals die Anspannung durch seinen Körper glitt und musste den Wunsch unterdrücken, Draco nicht sofort mit der bloßen Faust ins Gesicht zu schlagen. Physische Gewalt war schon immer verlockender als ein lächerlicher Zauberspruch.

„Ich habe dir gesagt du sollst verschwinden! Du hattest kein Recht darauf dabei zu sein, das war ein intimer Augenblick zwischen Hermione und mir!"

Kalt lachte Draco auf. „Wohl eher ein intimer Augenblick zwischen dir", höhnte er. „Kapierst du es denn nicht, Potter? Du willst Granger so sehr, dass dein Körper schon auf Entzug vor ihr ist! Und weißt du was geschieht, wenn man auf Entzug ist? Man beginnt zu fantasieren!"

Harry konnte nicht anders als Draco voller Unverständnis zu betrachten. Seine Worte wurden immer wirrer. Wie kam er nur darauf, dass er sich alles einbilde? Hermione existierte. Sie war da. Der einzige, der hier zu fantasieren schien, war Malfoy selber.

„Diesen Quatsch höre ich mir nicht mehr länger an", schrie er und drückte Draco wütend gegen die Wand. „Hör auf damit, oder du landest schneller in Azkaban als dir lieb ist, du dreckiger Todesser!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_to be continued_


	9. Kapitel 08

Kapitel 04

_Hallo ihr Lieben :),_

_ich weiß, seit einer halben Ewigkeit ging es hier nicht mehr weiter u.u. Mitten drin hatte ich aber einen ganz schönen Hänger und mir hat ein Faden für die einzelnen Szenen gefehlt, den ich hoffentlich nun gefunden habe._

_Es wird definitiv hier etwas anders laufen, als ich gedacht habe. Dazu muss ich auch sagen, dass ich das Raiting der FF höher setzen werde. Das hab ich schon mal getan, es dann aber wieder rückgängig gemacht, weil ich mir doch nicht so sicher war. Die Action kommt auf jeden Fall bald, dass kann ich versprechen :). Dieses Kapitel kann man schon mal den ersten Auftakt nennen. _

_Die Figur Harry ist in dieser Geschichte auch keine gewöhnliche Standart-Harry-Version, wie ihr vielleicht gemerkt habt. Wenn ihr damit nicht klarkommt, dann will ich euch warnen, denn es wird noch extremer. Nicht, dass sich am Ende irgendjemand beschwert ;). Insgesamt gesehen, ist GiE ein Experiment zum Verrücktsein muhaha. Nein Quatsch. Ich finde es einfach mal interessant so etwas zu schreiben, denn wirklich in diesem Ausmaß war es nämlich nicht geplant gewesen xD._

_So, nun gut. Lange Rede kurzer Sinn. Es geht weiter :D. Wie immer würde ich mich auch sehr über eure Reviews freuen. Das baut ungemein auf und kann einen richtig beflügeln, was das Schreiben betrifft hihi._

_Liebe Grüße, eure Tanya :3 _

Kapitel 08

Es war Abend. Die Sonne hatte es heute kaum geschafft, sich durch die dicke graue Wolkendecke am Himmel zu drängen und nun folgte auf den grauen, tristen Tag eine der unangenehmen Nächte, die der November so mit sich brachte.

Draco hatte nie etwas gegen diese Stimmung gehabt, die der trübste aller Monate bei den Menschen auslösen konnte. Heute Abend störte es ihn aber. Vielleicht, weil er sich heute ebenso schlecht fühlte, wie sich jeder andere fühlen würde, der abends durch das Fenster auf die Straße sah, und mit den trostlosen Gesichtern von den Passanten konfrontiert wurde.

Dieses schlechte Gefühl... Es war nagend und seltsam ermattend. Draco spürte die Trostlosigkeit und den Kloß in seinem Hals, der immer größer werden zu schien. Er wusste nicht, ob er sich das alles nur einbildete, doch tief in seinem Inneren meinte er zu glauben, worauf es beruhte. Schon lange nicht mehr, hatte er sie gespürt...

Früher, war sie ständig da gewesen. Draco dachte an seinen ersten Ausflug in den Verbotenen Wald zurück. Ironischerweise damals in Begleitung Potters und seinen Freunden. Er dachte daran, als er unbedingt darauf bestanden hatte, diesen Hund vom Wildhüter Hagrid zu bekommen, mit dem er sich in Sicherheit geglaubt hatte. Zu dieser Zeit und viele Jahre später war sie immer da gewesen... Die Angst.

_Packend und lähmend. Sie nahm dir sogar die Luft zum Atmen, wenn es sein musste. Es war ein unangenehmes Gefühl. Ein Gefühl, dass einen verrückt werden ließ. Verrückt, wenn du auf der Flucht versuchtest, deine eigene Haut zu retten. Verrückt, gleich ob du einem magischen oder nichtmagischen Wesen gegenüberstandest. Gleich, ob das Wesen dich zu einem Duell aufforderte oder nur ein kleines Mädchen war, das Mitleid mit dir hatte, weil du in der Ecke der Sackgasse kauend. So ausgesehen hattest, als wärest du tot, mit Wunden übersäht warst und blutetest. Das Mädchen wollte nur helfen. _

_Doch deine Angst ist so groß, dass sogar sie Panik in dir aufkommen lässt. Ihr Körper mochte noch so klein und zierlich sein, ihre Augen noch so groß und unschuldig. Du spürst nicht was richtig oder falsch, wer Freund oder Feind ist – Du bringst sie um und am Ende sagst du dir, dass es dein Leben war, das bedroht gewesen ist._

_Du weißt es schon lange. So kann es nicht weitergehen. Mit der Angst wurde das schlechte Gewissen immer größer. Du tatest Dinge, die du nie getan hättest, weil du in deinem blinden Tatendrang und deiner Furcht vor allem und jedem zu keinem klaren Gedanken mehr fähig warst. Und vielleicht – nein, nicht vielleicht, ganz bestimmt sogar – würde deine Angst dich einmal umbringen und nicht die Unschuldigen. _

_Du starrst auf das tote Mädchen herab. Redest dir ein, von ihr wäre eine Gefahr ausgegangen und schließt die Augen. Tief in deinem Inneren weiß du allerdings, dass die einzige Gefahr in der dunklen Gasse, du selbst gewesen bist. Obgleich der Wunden und obgleich der Schmerzen, die deinen Körper lähmten. Deine Angst hatte dir Stärke verliehen, doch du hattest sie nicht unter Kontrolle – ließest sie zu Panik werden._

_Wenn du dich jahrelang auf dich alleine gestellt auf der Flucht befunden hattest, während es niemandem gab, dem du vertrauen konntest, hast du es mit Glück vielleicht geschafft deine Angst zu bezwingen. Du spürtest sie nicht mehr. Das packende Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit, das einsetzende Lähmen deines Körpers... _

_Du hattest dagegen angekämpft und es besiegt. Es ganz vernichtet. Als die Angst ging, kam aber die Leichtsinnigkeit. Die arrogante, gleichgültige Miene auf deinem Gesicht hatte sich in deine Lebenseinstellung verwandelt. Vor nichts mehr schienst du dich zu fürchten – vor allem nicht vor dem Tod. Du bist ihm zu oft von der Schippe gesprungen. Warum jetzt nicht gleich wieder? Oder in ein paar Stunden noch mal? Genauso wie auch in einigen Tagen? Oder Monaten? Jahren?_

_Du weißt zwar, dass deine Gleichgültigkeit dich nicht ewig lenken kann, doch es war immer noch besser als die packende Angst. Die Angst, die deinen Körper paralysierte und dir die Luft zum Atmen nahm. _

Schnell tauchte Draco wieder aus dem Wasser auf und atmete aus, bevor er abermals die Luft in seine Lungen sog und diese schließlich ein weiteres Mal ausstieß. Seine Hände umklammerten die Seiten des Waschbeckens. Er zitterte; konnte sich kaum auf den Beinen halten. Vorsichtig warf Draco einen Blick auf sein Spiegelbild.

Er war klatschnass. Sein blondes Haar klebte ihm im Gesicht, Wasserperlen tropfen von seiner Haut und eine leichte Gänsehaut hatte sich darauf ausgebreitet. Leicht bebten seine Lippen. Es war nicht die Kälte ihm Raum, die ihn schaudern ließ. Nein, es war die pure, nackte Angst. Die Angst, die ihm die Kehle zuschnürte.

Draco wusste nicht, warum sie plötzlich wieder da war. Wo war die Gleichgültigkeit, die seine Panik immer so schön unter Kontrolle gehabt hatte? Wo war sein Leichtsinn, den er jetzt mehr denn je benötigte? Warum machte er sich plötzlich Gedanken um Dinge, die vollkommen absurd erschienen? Warum interpretierte er so viel in vergangene Taten? Wie sah nur der Plan des Ganzen aus?

Die Welt hatte sich verändert. Er war hier noch nie sicher gewesen, doch, dass etwas passieren würde, etwas, worüber er keine Macht hatte, spürte er, so wie er auf einmal auch anfällig für die Gefühle des Novembers war.

Der heutige Tag hatte Draco so einiges klar gemacht. Sein Vater, obgleich tot, hatte die Fäden dieses Spieles in der Hand. Er hatte das Schlammblut Granger in den ewigen Schlaf versetzt. Hatte gewusst, welche Gefühle Potter für sie hegte. Ebenfalls war ihm klar gewesen, wie unberechenbar ihn diese Gefühle für sie machten. Früher oder später, dessen musste er sich einfach sicher gewesen sein, würden sie Potter in den Wahnsinn treiben.

Draco wusste aber auch so einiges. Er kannte seinen Vater gut genug, um zu wissen, dass er ihn nicht aus purer Großmütigkeit zum Retter Grangers erkoren hatte, damit er, nachdem die gute Tat vollbracht war, von ihm und Granger mit offenen Armen empfangen wurde. Er musste einen Preis für ihre Rettung zahlen.

Es war ein ausgeklügelter Plan seines Vaters und das nur, um seine Rache zu bekommen. In dem Moment, indem er tatenlos zugesehen hatte, wie sein Lord durch Potters Hand zu Grunde ging und als Draco Lucius verschmäht hatte, weil er sich gegen ihn stellte, war es seinem Vater wie Verrat gleich gekommen.

Klar und deutlich konnte Draco dessen Worte in seinen Ohren pochen hören. Leise, zischend und voller Hass flüsterten sie: _„Aber das war ein großer Fehler mein Sohn. Dein Schicksal ist besiegelt. Ich werde dein Leben zur Hölle machen. Leb wohl!"_

War es letztendlich doch wieder die Angst, die also entgültig das Damokles-Schwert über ihn richtete? Er hatte dem Dunklen Lord nicht helfen könnten, weil sie damals zu groß gewesen war. Genauso wie sie da war, als sein Vater ihn aufforderte, seine Sünden zu bezahlen.

Ein bitteres Lächeln schlich sich auf Dracos Lippen und er starrte kalt dem Blick seiner grauen Augen im Spiegelbild entgegen. Anscheinend hatte er seinen Vater immer unterschätzt. Nie im Leben wäre er darauf gekommen, dass er einen solch ausgeklügelten Plan aus verletzter Eitelkeit und purer Enttäuschung feilen würde – genauso wenig wie er nie gedacht hatte, dass sein Vater freiwillig dafür in den Tod ging, nur um seinen Sohn leiden zu sehen.

Doch es war ganz klar. Sein Vater wollte ihm bildlich vor Augen führen, dass er kein Feigling war, sondern alles tat, damit er seine Ziele erreichen konnte.

Draco presste wütend die Lippen zusammen. Er riss seinen Blick von den grauen Augen seines Spiegelbildes, die ihm stechende entgegengestarrt hatten und griff nach dem Handtuch auf der Badezimmerablage, um sein Haar darin zu trocknen.

Er wollte nicht, dass die Furcht wieder Überhand bekam. Sie sollte verschwinden!

Je stärker ihm jedoch bewusst wurde, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde, bis der erste Stein im Spiel gefallen war, desto größer wurde auch sie.

Das plötzliche Erklingen von einer wütenden Stimme riss Draco aus seinen Gedankengängen. Für einen Moment glaubte er, Potter würde schon wieder seine imaginären Gespräche mit Granger führen, dann hörte er jedoch, dass er tatsächlich nicht alleine war. Draco zwang sich dazu, sich schnell das Shirt über den Oberkörper zu ziehen und das Badezimmer zu verlassen. Ein wenig Ablenkung würde ihm gut tun.

Er folgte den Stimmen und merkte, dass sie aus der Küche kamen. Er brauchte nicht mal den Raum zu betreten, denn schon hatte er die wütende Stimme Ronald Weasleys erkannt. Anscheinend war es von seiner Geschäftsreise inzwischen zurück. Die andere bestand eindeutig aus seiner Schwester. Als er im Türrahmen stand konnte er auch Harry entdecken, der allerdings nur eine finstere Miene für seine Freunde übrig hatte, während Ron auf ihn einredete. In seinem Gesicht war deutlich abzulesen wie verzweifelt er war.

„Harry, dass ist vollkommen hirnrissig. Ich versteh dich einfach nicht mehr!"

„Du verstehst mich nicht, weil du mich nicht verstehen willst! Ich weiß nicht wie oft ich dich bereits darauf aufmerksam gemacht habe! Was seit ihr für Freunde?"

„Ich will euren kleinen Streit ja nicht unterbrechen, doch dürfte ich vielleicht auch wissen um was es hier geht?", mischte sich nun Draco an.

Diese Frage hätte er sich aber auch sparen können. Drei wütende Köpfe schnellten zu ihm herum und sofort wusste er den Auslöser. Was war es auch sonst, der Grund war er.

„Um dich geht es hier, Malfoy", blaffte Ginny Weasley ihm überflüssigerweise noch entgegen. Sie wandte ihren Kopf wieder Richtung Harry. „Und darum, dass Harry den Verstand verloren hat!"

„Wir wollen dich hier nicht Malfoy!", ging nun Ron bedrohlich auf ihn zu. Sein Gesicht war so erhitzt, dass die Flecken auf seiner hellen Haut förmlich in sein Fleisch gebrannt zu sein schienen. „Und ich werde auch dafür sorgen, dass du aus diesem Haus wieder verschwindest."

„Wirst du nicht!" Harry stellte sich Ron in den Weg und schupste ihn etwas zurück. „Nur damit eines klar ist. Ihr geht, bevor er es tut."

Ron war vollkommen fassungslos und auch Ginny nicht minder entsetzt. Draco vermutete, dass Ginny wahrscheinlich noch die Hoffnung hatte, dass Potter auf Weasley hören würde. Doch auch sein bester Freund schien keinen Einfluss mehr auf ihn zu haben.

„Was soll das?", fragte er verständnislos. „Verstehst du denn nicht wer dieser Typ ist, denn du hier bei uns ihm Haus wohnen lassen willst? Zur Erinnerung, ein Todesser. Voldemorts Handlanger. Voldemort ist übrigens der Typ, der deine Eltern um die Ecke gebracht hat!"

Er donnerte das Harry förmlich entgegen, dieser zuckte jedoch auf seine Worte nicht mal mit der Miene. „Ich weiß durchaus wer das ist. Er kann Hermione retten. Mehr interessiert mich nicht."

„Harry…" Ginny hatte Tränen in den Augen. Langsam versuchte sie auf ihn zuzugehen, doch Harry deutete ihr, sie solle stehen bleiben, wo sie war. „Sie kommt nicht zurück... Begreifst du das denn nicht?"

„Ihr begreift nicht! Ich rede mit ihr, versteht ihr das denn nicht? Hermione sagt selbst, dass Malfoy ihr helfen kann. Sie fleht darum, dass ich sie rette. Da kann ich sie doch nicht einfach so im Stich lassen. Was seit ihr denn für Freunde?"

Zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben waren die Weasleys und Draco einer Meinung. Draco schluckte. Er warf einen Blick auf Ginny Weasley. Die Tränen kullerten ihr inzwischen über die Wangen. Er schien sie zu schmerzen, Potter so zu erleben. Sie konnte sich kaum noch halten und zitterte, nur um nicht ganz die Fassung zu verlieren. Ein weiterer Blick in Richtung Ron Weasley zeigte ihm, dass er ebenfalls mit den Tränen kämpfte und nur fassungslos den Kopf schütteln konnte, während er: „Sie redet nicht mit dir. Du bist verrückt, Harry" murmelte.

Erneut musste Draco an die Szene im Keller denken. Ihm wäre fast schlecht geworden und gleichzeitig war er erschüttert von dem Bild. Niemals im Leben hätte er damit gerechnet Potter auf eine solche Art und Weise zu erleben. Sein Wahnsinn hatte ihn vollkommen unberechenbar gemacht. Für Draco war klar, dass Potter wenn nötig Hermione auch gewaltsam zurückholen würde und ihn ließ das seltsame Gefühl nicht los, dass er dabei sterben wurde.

„Das reicht..." Immer noch schüttelte Ron den Kopf. Er biss sich kurz auf die Unterlippe und packte schließlich seine Schwester grob am Unterarm. Wahrscheinlich grober, als es eigentlich beabsichtigt gewesen war. „Harry, solange du so drauf bist wollen wir nichts mehr mit dir zutun haben." Er wandte sich Ginny zu. „Hol deine Sachen, wir verschwinden von hier."

Ginny wollte protestieren. „Aber Ron, wir kön-"

„Ich sagte: Hol deine Sachen!", bellte Ron nun.

Sie zuckte zusammen, nickte stumm und ging zügig die Treppe hoch an ihnen vorbei.

„Harry, hast du verstanden? Ich will, dass du dich von unserer Familie fernhältst. Du bringst uns noch alle in Gefahr."

Auf seine Worte erwiderte Harry nichts. Stattdessen strafte er ihn mit einem kalten emotionslosen Blick. Malfoy war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob er wirklich verstand was sein Freund ihm hier sagte. Allerdings verstand es er. Denn er tat das, was Draco eigentlich auch tun sollte. So schnell wie möglich von hier abhauen.

Nachdem Ginny mit zitternd und schluchzend die Treppe wieder herunterkam und einen schweren Koffer mit sich schleppte – bei dem sie allen Anschein nach vor lauter Verzweiflung auch vergessen hatte, dass sie ihn eigentlich mittels Zauber transportierten konnte – richtete Ron noch ein kurzes, kaltes „Leb wohl!" an ihn, bevor er sich von ihm abwandte.

Ginny, so konnte Draco sehen, wäre ihm am liebsten noch einmal um den Hals gefallen. Jedoch hielt sie sich zurück. Er wusste nicht genau, ob es aus Angst vor Harry oder vielleicht auch Ron war. Stattdessen machte sie vor ihm halt und sah ihn mit großen Augen an, wobei sie versuchte möglichst klar und ohne Schluchzer zu sprechen.

„Harry… bitte, denk an unsere Worte. Wir meinen es doch nur gut mit dir und wissen wie sehr du sie geliebt hast. Das haben wir doch auch getan. Hermione war immer eine Kämpferin, doch diesen Kampf-"

„Sei still, Ginny!", unterbrach Harry sie drohend.

Ginny war darüber so erschrocken, dass sie kurz zusammen zuckte. Jedoch hatte das zur Folge, dass in ihren Augen erneut die Tränen überschwappten. „Ich werd dich vermissen, Harry", hauchte sie, bevor sie sich ebenfalls von ihm abwandte und die Küche verließ.

Keine Minute später viel auch schon die Haustür ins Schloss. Draco blieb alleine mit Harry zurück in der Küche. Eingesperrt mit dem Wahnsinn, kam es Draco in den Sinn. Er wusste nicht was er bevorzugt hätte. Azkaban oder Harry?

Ohne Draco eines Blickes zu würdigen, machte sich Harry ebenfalls auf den Weg aus der Küche.

„Wo willst du hin?", rief er ihm hinterher. Draco hielt es für sicherer zu wissen, was er vorhatte. Er wollte wenigstens vorbereitet sein und sich wehren können. Oder zumindest wollte er es wissen, damit er sich rechtzeitig aus dem Staub machen konnte.

„Zu Hermione."

In diesem Haus würde Draco keine Tag länger mehr bleiben.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_to be continued_


End file.
